Blue pervers
by Nell-33
Summary: Ichigo emménage avec sa famille dans un nouvel appartement. Son voisin est un écrivain à succès aux cheveux bleus, légèrement pervers et qui cache pas mal de choses... Inspiré du manga "Junjou Romantica" Grimm X Ich
1. Synopsis

_Note : Voilà le synopsis de ma première fic, que je vais publier bientôt._

_Avant toutes choses, je tiens à dire que cette fic n'est pas ma propriété perso._

_Les idées et les écrits sont conjointement de moi et de shinigami0purple, alias ma chère Emilie. Merci à toi pour ton aide sur cette fic._

_Cette fic n'est pas complètement de ma propre création, donc je tenais à te remercier, Emilie, pour ta très, très précieuse aide!_

_**_____________________________________________________**_

Ichigo Kurosaki est d'un tempérament violent, bagarreur, bref il ne tient pas en place.

Il vient tout juste d'avoir vingt ans au début de l'été. Il se prépare à déménager avec son père et ses deux sœurs dans un appartement dans les quartiers riches de Karakura.

Depuis plus d'un an maintenant, il entretient une relation amoureuse avec Rukia, qu'il connaît depuis le collège et les deux jeunes gens s'entendent à merveille.

Mais en emménageant, il découvre que son voisin de pallier n'est autre que l'écrivain à succès Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

Et quand l'orangé découvre, par hasard, que le bleuté écrit des mangas yaoi pour plus de 18 ans sous un pseudonyme, il le fait chanter.

Mais Grimmjow a plus d'un tour dans son sac et veut plus que tout mettre le rouquin dans son lit…


	2. Chapitre 1

Tout les personnages sont à Tite Kubo, le créateur de Bleach! ^^

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_Chapitre 1_

-Ichigo!! Arrête!!

-Dégage de là!!! Tu touches encore un cheveux… si je te vois ne serait-ce que tourner les yeux vers Rukia, je te jure que je te casse les deux jambes!!

-Ichigo arrête!!!

La jeune brune aux grands yeux bleus était impuissante.

Elle regardait Ichigo Kurosaki, son petit ami depuis plus d'un an, tabasser deux autres étudiants de la faculté de Karakura car ils s'en étaient pris à elle. Rukia Kuchiki savait qu'elle était petite, fragile, sans défense et que certaines personnes prenaient un malin plaisir à l'embêter, surtout qu'elle était la petite sœur du grand Byakuya Kuchiki, un homme politique de première envergure.

-Dégagez maintenant!!! Hurla Ichigo en donnant un dernier coup de pieds dans les côtes d'un des deus étudiants.

Les deux partirent en courant, se tenant les côtes et en poussant des cris.

Ichigo était comme ça. Il était violent, possessif, jaloux et il aimait plus que tout la bagarrre. Et encore plus lorsqu'on s'en prenait à Rukia.

L'orangé se tourna violemment vers elle en remettant en place sa chemise blanche :

-C'était quoi cette embrouille? Demanda-t-il avec son froncement de sourcils appuyé.

-Je t'attendais depuis un bon moment déjà, expliqua Rukia, légèrement secouée, et… et ces types sont venus m'aborder et… et tu es arrivé!

-Tsss… J'me demande ce qu'ils auraient fait si je n'avais pas été là!

-Ichigo, ça suffit maintenant!

Elle lui prit le bras doucement, ne craignant un geste violent du rouquin. Mais celui-ci se laissa faire et ils pénétrèrent dans un petit lotissement où toutes les maisons se ressemblaient.

Il faisait très chaud en cette après-midi du 3 août et Ichigo n'arrivait toujours pas à se dire qu'il avait vingt ans! Il les avait eus le 15 juillet et à dire vrai il se trouvait… changé. Pas dans son apparence ou dans son caractère, quelque chose se trouvait changé au plus profond de lui-même et il ne savait pas dire quoi.

« Peut-être que c'est ça, devenir adulte… »

Ichigo avait toujours été qualifié de « élève mâture » par ses professeurs. La perte de sa mère lorsqu'il n'avait que cinq ans l'avait obligée à grandir et mûrir plus vite que les autres garçons de son âge. ET avec deux petites sœurs et un père qui ne tenait pas en place, Ichigo avait tout intérêt à garder la tête sur les épaules.

Le rouquin et Rukia parvinrent enfin devant une petite maison qui semblait en ébullition. Un camion de déménagement se trouvait devant l'entrée, obstruant celle-ci et Ichigo entendit la voix de son père, haute et grave s'écrier :

-Faites un peu attention, nom d'un chien!!!! Le poster de ma femme est très fragile!!!!

Ichigo et Rukia trouvèrent un pauvre déménageur dans l'entrée, se battant avec le poster de la mère du roux, que Isshin avait toujours laissé affiché dans le salon. Apparemment, le père de l'orangé ne supportait pas que quelqu'un puisse toucher à ce poster et poussa violemment le jeune déménageur :

-Je vais le faire!! S'écria-t-il en roulant le poster sur lui-même.

-Vous avez besoin d'aide, Mr Kurosaki? Demanda Rukia d'une voix polie.

Isshin se retourna avec un grand sourire et Ichigo leva les yeux au ciel. Oui, son père adorait Rukia. D'ailleurs il aurait sans doute préféré l'avoir comme fille plutôt que se payer un fils comme le rouquin, pensait souvent Ichigo.

Ichigo et son père ne s'entendaient plus et cela depuis qu'il avait eu ses dix-huit ans. Ichigo ignorait si c'était les hormones ou les crises pendant son adolescence mais lui et son père ne se supportaient plus du tout.

-Rukia!! S'exclama Isshin en serrant la petite brune dans ses bras. Je suis content de te voir ici!!!

-Moi auchi…, bougonna-t-elle, écrasée contre le torse vigoureux d'Isshin.

-Et toi? Demanda soudain le paternel d'un ton cassant. Où t'étais encore passé? Je t'attends pour faire tout ça, moi!!!

-Ca va, ça va, répliqua Ichigo en commençant à emballer la vaisselle avec Rukia. Si tu ne voulais pas avoir tous ces problèmes de déménagement tu n'avais qu'à pas déménagé!

-Espèce d'insolent, je vous ai demandé votre avis et vous le savez très bien!!

-Ouai, c'est ça. Yuzu et Karin ont dit oui pour te faire plaisir c'est tout, cracha le rouquin. De toute façon t'as jamais rien compris à ce qu'on voulait vraiment…

-QUOI?!!

Rukia s'était statufiée. Et voilà, ça recommençait comme d'habitude, pensa-t-elle en soupirant. Ces deux-là ne se supportaient pas et se bouffaient le nez dès qu'ils se voyaient.

-Arrête Ichigo! S'écria-t-elle d'une voix autoritaire. Ne parle pas à ton père comme ça! Il s'est donné beaucoup de mal pour vendre cette maison et trouver un appartement qui est magnifique dans les plus beaux quartiers! Comment peux-tu douter de ses intentions envers ses propres enfants?

Ichigo marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible avec une grimace.

Isshin sourit à pleines dents à la jeune fille brune. Elle était la seule, en ce bas monde, à avoir un peu d'autorité sur Ichigo et Isshin lui en était infiniment reconnaissant de supporter son fils et de démêler ce genre de situations tendues.

-P'pa!!! Ca y est on a finit!!!

Yuzu descendit en trombe les escaliers de la maison, suivit de près par Karin et les deux petites sœurs d'Ichigo saluèrent chaleureusement Rukia.

-Très bien, lança Isshin, vous au moins vous aidez…

Rukia étira un sourire nerveux en voyant une veine sur la tempe d'Ichigo pulser violemment. Il allait exploser de rage et ça dans guère de temps…

-J'vais faire un tour! Lança-t-il d'un ton cassant en sortant de la pièce.

-Merci pour ton aide!! Lui lança ironiquement Isshin en le regardant s'éloigner.

Yuzu et Karin échangèrent un regard gêné. Ce n'était jamais très plaisant d'assister à une dispute de la sorte entre leur père et leur frère. Et c'était encore plus embarrassant lorsque Rukia était là.

-Monsieur, commença alors la brune d'un ton méticuleux, je sais qu'Ichigo peut être agressif et violent et permettez-moi de vous dire que je n'aime pas du tout la façon dont il se comporte avec vous.

-Merci, Rukia.

-Mais je me permets aussi de vous dire, et cela avec tout mon respect, que vous ne faites rien pour arranger les choses.

Isshin soupira bruyamment et s'assit à terre en tailleur alors que les déménageurs emportaient la table imposante du salon.

-Tu as certainement raison, comme d'habitude, dit-il en baissant les yeux. Oh je suis navré Rukia que tu ais à vivre ça, crois-le sincèrement. Une telle relation entre un père et son fils ne devrait pas exister mais…

-Il est encore jeune, le coupa la brune, et vous savez tout comme moi qu'il a un caractère excessif. Cependant, laissez-lui un peu de temps. J'ai l'impression qu'en ce moment, il ne sait plus trop où il en est.

Isshin remonta ses yeux vers elle et lui adressa un sourire poli :

-Je me demande ce que l'on ferait sans toi, Rukia.

-Pfff…, soupira-t-elle en haussant les épaules, vous n'avez qu'à suivre mon exemple. Ignorez ses piques, remettez-le à sa place lorsqu'il le faut vraiment et surtout, surtout, n'entrez jamais dans son jeu!

Elle prit une assiette et l'emballa pour la déposer avec les autres dans le carton qu'elle avait commencé avec Ichigo. Karin et Yuzu vinrent s'asseoir à ses côtés et l'aidèrent.

Isshin resta un long moment à les observer. Il admirait Rukia pour son calme et ses mots toujours bien choisis. Comment faisait-elle pour avoir tant d'autorité sur son fils? Leur relation était assez complice, Isshin le savait très bien. Les deux jeunes gens se fréquentaient depuis le collège et étaient sortis ensemble dès leur première année à l'université.

-Ichi-nii a toujours été comme ça, intervint alors Yuzu, tu le sais, hein, papa?

-Oui, je sais, répondit Isshin en transportant un carton dans l'entrée. Mais j'ai l'impression que ça va de pire en pire. Je ne sais pas comment on a put en arriver là…

-Ne vous en faites pas, le réconforta Rukia avec un sourire, c'est juste une mauvaise période pour lui. Un jour, il cessera de se comporte comme cela. Il a juste besoin d'entrer dans le monde des adultes responsables.

-Tu as raison, affirma Isshin.

Retrouvant un peu de sa gaieté, Isshin empoigna deux cartons et les transporta à l'extérieur de la maison jusqu'au camion de déménagement.

A sa plus grande surprise, Ichigo aidait les déménageurs à hisser une table imposante dans le véhicule et cette vision lui étira un sourire.

Il vint lui aussi les aider et lorsque la table fut enfin dans le camion, Isshin poussa un soupir de soulagement :

-Merci, fils. On a presque terminé le plus gros.

-Ouai…

Le roux l'ignora royalement et rentra dans la maison la tête basse. Son père le regarda s'éloigner avec un air perplexe et reprit ses activités.

-Ichi-nii! Tu peux descendre les cartons qui sont dans nos chambres, s'il te plait? Demanda poliment Yuzu en voyant son grand frère rentrer dans le salon.

-O.K, j'y vais, lança-t-il sans grande motivation.

La matinée défila très vite. Ichigo avait vidé les chambres de ses sœurs de lui-même, descendant les cartons et les transportant de lui-même dans le carton.

Rukia, Yuzu et Karin avaient emballé tous les bibelots de la maison et emballaient les cartons à présent.

Isshin et les trois déménageurs finissaient de vider de ses meubles la maison familiale qui ne le serait plus dans guère de temps.

Rukia rejoint Icigo à l'étage, dans sa chambre vide. Il était debout près de la fenêtre et observait son père donner des directives en transportant le large buffet de la salle à manger.

Ella arriva dans son dos et l'entoura de ses bras en laissant sa tête reposer entre ses omoplates.

Ichigo étira un large sourire et posa ses mains sur les siennes :

-Ca me fait bizarre de quitter cet endroit, dit-il enfin, la gorge nouée.

-Je sais.

-C'est ici qu'on a toujours vécu, avec maman je veux dire. Tous nos souvenirs sont ici. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi papa a tant tenu à partir de cette maison.

Rukia inspira profondément et comprit à quel point son petit ami était touché par ce déménagement, même si elle le savait déjà plus ou moins.

-Ton père avait besoin d'aller de l'avant, expliqua-t-elle, je crois qu'il avait besoin d'un changement. Toi qui est à l'université, Karin qui va rentrer au lycée, c'est beaucoup de changement dans la vie d'un père de voir ses enfants grandir. Je crois qu'il veut se sortir de son passé, aller de l'avant, c'est définitivement ça.

-Comment peux-tu comprendre aussi bien mon père? Demanda le roux avec un rire léger.

-Parce que je m'intéresse à lui, répondit-elle. C'est un homme courageux, tu sais. Elever seul trois enfants ça n'est pas simple. Tu devrais peut-être lui accorder le bénéfice du doute, Ichigo. Cesse de le malmener sans arrêt, tu sais bien qu'il en souffre.

-C'est lui qui me malmène! Répliqua-t-il avec colère.

-Tu ne changeras donc jamais?

-Je ne crois pas, non, répondit-il en riant.

Il se tourna vers elle et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

L'adieu à la maison de son enfance fut douloureux. Ichigo regardait la petite maison s'éloigner au fur et à mesure que la voiture avançait dans la petite rue tranquille et Rukia posa une main sur sa cuisse :

-Tu pourras revenir la voir quand tu le voudras, lui chuchota-t-elle.

-Je sais.

Il enserra sa main dans la sienne et aperçut Yuzu essuyer une larme. La jeune fille gardait les yeux baissés, visiblement aussi touchée que lui. Karin regardait par la fenêtre, l'air absente et Isshin garda un silence religieux pendant tout le trajet.

Il n'y eut pas un mot jusqu'à ce qu'ils aperçoivent le grand immeuble rutilant qui serait leur nouvelle maison. Ichigo ne niait pas que le décor était génial. L'immeuble n'avait que deux ans, il se trouvait en plain centre-ville, à quelques minutes à pieds de l'université, du collège de Yuzu et du lycée de Karin. Il offrait un calme agréable avec un parc verdoyant de l'autre côté de la rue.

Isshin avait fait en sorte de trouver un appartement assez grand assez bien situé pour permettre à ses enfants d'être plus proches de leurs études. Ichigo ne le niait pas : son père avait fait des efforts pour leur faciliter la vie. Et la clinique dans laquelle il travaillait comme chirurgien se trouvait à un peu plus de quinze minutes de l'immeuble.

-Nous y voilà!! Lança fièrement Isshin en pénétrant dans l'appartement flambant neuf du second étage. Notre nouveau « chez nous »!

-J'avais oublié que c'était si grand et si lumineux, dit Rukia en avançant dans le grand salon vide.

Ichigo restait désespérément muet tout comme ses jeunes sœurs.

Les déménageurs commencèrent à transporter les premiers meubles et tout le monde se mit au travail. La journée fut éreintante. Ichigo ne sut compter combien d'aller-retour il avait fait entre le camion et l'appartement, ni combien de fois il avait monté les marches de l'immeuble avec un carton dans les bras.

Rukia, Yuzu et Karin monopolisaient l'ascenseur du bâtiment en le bourrant de carton, si bien que Isshin crut qu'elles allaient y rester coincés.

Rukia fut d'une aide précieuse et Isshin la remerciait chaleureusement dès qu'il la croisait avec un carton dans les bras. Elle se contentait de sourire et de répondre que ce n'était rien.

-C'est quoi tout ce bordel?!!

En milieu d'après-midi, Ichigo sortit de l'ascenseur avec Rukia pour trouver son père face à un homme aux cheveux bleus. Celui-ci était sortit de l'appartement face au leur et semblait d'humeur massacrante avec sa cigarette au bec.

-Désolé, lança Isshin en lui tendant la main pour qu'il la serre, nous sommes les nouveaux voisins, nous emménageons.

-Oh?

Le bleuté prit de bon cœur la main tendue et afficha un large sourire à faire froid dans le dos.

-Mais… vous êtes Grimmjow Jaggerjack!! Lança Rukia en laissant tomber son carton pour se précipiter vers lui. Très, très heureuse!!!

Elle lui attrapa la main et la secoua dans tous les sens.

-Hey! J'ai besoin de ma main pour écrire, jeune fille!

-Désolée…

Ichigo fronça les sourcils. Grimmjow Jaggerjack, l'écrivain? Quoi? C'était cet espèce d'individu qui était l'écrivain le plus populaire du Japon et le mieux rémunéré aussi? Impossible…

Les yeux turquoises se tournèrent vers lui et Ichigo lui renvoya un regard assassin. Il était déjà jaloux de ce type qui semblait capter toute l'attention de Rukia.

-Voici mon fils, Ichigo, présenta Isshin, et mes deux filles : Yuzu et Karin…

-Oh? Trois enfants? Demanda Grimmjow en se grattant la tête.

-Mais ils ne sont pas bruyants, nous serons des voisins respectueux.

-Oh non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, s'empressa d'ajouter Grimmjow. M'enfin, bon courage à vous.

Il tourna le dos et s'enferma dans son appartement en claquant la porte.

Rukia resta stoïque et Ichigo l'entendit murmurer :

-Quelle impolitesse…

Ichigo descendit les escaliers en petites foulées, Rukia sur ses talons.

-Attends-moi!! Lui cria-t-elle de sa voix autoritaire qui résonna dans la cage d'escalier.

-Grimmjow Jaggerjack, l'écrivain, hein? Lança-t-il d'un ton furieux. T'as vu comme tu lui as sauté d'ssus?

-Mais attends, tu sais que j'adore ses bouquins! Tu m'en as même offert un pour mon anniversaire!

-Je sais! Répliqua-t-il en empoignant un carton pour le sortir du camion. Ce type est bizarre…

-Ah? Tu trouves?

Il lui lança un regard assassin et Rukia ne put que rire. Il était ni plus ni moins jaloux et ça l'amusait. Tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'était que le roux n'aille pas étrangler ce pauvre Grimmjow pendant son sommeil…

Ichigo déposa son matelas sur le sommeil de son lit, dans sa nouvel chambre, et s'y affala dans un souffle, comme si toute la misère du monde reposait sur ses épaules.

Il était exténué par cette journée. Et il n'avait pas finit de tout mettre en place!

Rien que de penser à la journée du lendemain, il en était déjà fatigué.

Rukia les avait quittés en début de soirée pour rejoindre le loft dans lequel elle vivait avec son frère Byakuya. Ce dernier était rentré très récemment d'un meeting politique à Osaka et Rukia voulait profiter de sa présence quelque peu. Elle était très proche de son frère et Ichigo ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher.

Yuzu fit alors irruption dans la chambre en s'écriant :

-Ichi-nii!!! Viens voir!!! La vue est géniale!!!!

Ichigo leva les yeux au ciel mais consentit à se lever pour rejoindre le reste de la famille sur le balcon.

Depuis ce point, on voyait les lumières de la ville et la vue était, c'était vrai, géniale.

-C'est beau, laissa échapper Yuzu, j'aime bien cet appartement.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Issin pour étirer un sourire et il passa une main dans les cheveux de la jeune fille.

-Tu viens m'aider Karin? Demanda-t-elle soudain en se tournant vers sa sœur. Je veux ranger mes robes dans l'armoire ce soir, j'ai peur qu'elles se froissent!

-Comme tu veux…

Les deux jeunes filles rentrèrent dans l'appartement, laissant le père et le fils seuls.

Isshin soupira et bougea nerveusement, accoudé à la rambarde du balcon.

-Ichigo, je sais que tu m'en veux d'avoir vendu la maison et…

-Non, le coupa l'orangé en tournant son visage vers lui, ne parlons pas de ça. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler.

-Bien. Je veux juste te dire que… que j'aimerais que ce soit un nouveau départ pour nous. Enfin, je veux dans notre relation… entre nous. Ca ne se passe pas très bien et…

-Je sais, j'avais remarqué, le coupa une fois de plus Ichigo. Désolé, mais… je n'ai rien contre toi, papa.

Il soupira et retourna ses yeux sur les lumières de la ville de Karakura.

-C'est juste que… que je ne sais pas. Je… j'ai l'impression de perdre mes repères en ce moment, quelque chose me manque.

-Quelque chose? Répéta son père en fronçant les sourcils et en se tournant vers lui.

Ichigo se contenta d'hausser les épaules et d'étirer un sourire nerveux :

-Oui, quelque chose. Je sais, c'est idiot mais… je sais que j'ai déjà tout, j'ai une famille, deux petites sœurs géniales et même si on se bouffe le nez tout le temps, tu es mon père et… et je suis heureux que tu t'inquiètes pour nous. Et j'ai aussi Rukia, elle est formidable. Mais… mais je ne sais pas. Depuis que j'ai fêté mes vingt ans, quelque chose me manque. Et je ne sais pas dire quoi.

Isshin soupira. La subite confession de son fils le laissa sans voix. C'était la toute première fois qu'Ichigo s'ouvrait à lui comme cela, et à dire vrai, il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête.

-L'année de mes vingt ans a aussi été un tournant dans ma vie, commença-t-il, c'est un âge spécial, tout du moins ça l'a été pour moi. J'ai rencontré ta mère cette année-là et ma vie a pris un autre tournant. Peut-être que c'est juste une impression, fils, peut-être que tu as simplement peur d'avoir vingt ans.

Le roux haussa les épaules, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il réagissait comme ça.

-Je vais aller me coucher, j'ai les bras et les jambes en compote!

-Bonne nuit, dans ce cas.

-Bonne nuit.


	3. Chapitre 2

_Ne vous étonnez pas si vous trouvez pas des points communs avec le manga « Junjou romantica »…_

_Les personnages sont à Tite Kubo._

______________________________________________________________

______________________________________________________________

_Chapitre 2_

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Ichigo se réveilla il se demanda où il avait atterrit. A première vue, il ne reconnut pas la chambre puis se rappela qu'ils avaient déménagé la veille. Et n'importe qui aurait pu le remarquer vu le nombre incalculable de cartons déposés dans l'entrée.

-Ichi-nii! Papa a perdu sa blouse, il la cherche partout! Lança Karin, plongée dans un carton tout près de la porte d'entrée.

Isshin passa devant lui en courant comme un abrutit et en lâchant un petit « 'jour ». Il était totalement paniqué d'avoir perdu sa blouse blanche et Ichigo regarda le tout d'un œil perplexe.

-Ma blouse!!! S'écriait-il. Taaah!!! Je vais être en retard.

-Calme-toi, papa, intervint Yuzu de sa voix fluette, elle ne doit pas être loin.

-C'est le truc qui traine sur le paillasson là? Demanda Ichigo en bâillant bruyamment.

Tout le monde s'immobilisa et tourna ses yeux vers le paillasson. Et en effet, la blouse d'Isshin s'y trouvait, froissée et sale.

-Oh!!! S'écria le paternel en la prenant en main. Quelle horreur!!! Elle est toute sale!!!

-Ouai, de rien, bougonna Ichigo en rentrant dans la cuisine.

Apparemment, ses sœurs avaient déjà déballé les cartons de vaisselle et avaient rangé la cuisine. Il mit un certain temps avant de tout trouver et tenta de mémoriser les emplacements des couverts, des bols, des casseroles, etc.

C'était peut-être ce qu'il y avait de pire dans un déménagement : retrouver ses repères.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Isshin avait quitté l'appartement et Ichigo prit son petit-déjeuner dans un calme religieux. Il voyait Karin passer de temps à autre devant la porte de la cuisine pour ranger tel ou tel objet dans le salon. Il voyait Yuzu passer en poussant des cartons énormes dans le but de les transporter dans sa chambre.

-Sérieusement, intervint-il au bout du vingtième passage de Yuzu, combien de cartons de fringues as-tu?

-J'sais pas, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Trente-cinq! Répondit Karin d'une voix lointaine provenant de la salle de bain.

-N'importe quoi, bougonna Yuzu en poussant un autre carton.

Ichigo sourit et s'en trouva amusé. Il fit la vaisselle et se retrouva devant sa chambre, planté devant ses cartons.

-Bon, je vais ranger quelques trucs et je file sous la douche ensuite.

Il s'attela au rangement avec une bonne humeur qu'il ne se soupçonnait pas d'avoir. C'était peut-être d'avoir discuté avec son père hier soir, ou peut-être était-ce de voir ses sœurs mettre tant de cœur à l'ouvrage, mais Ichigo avança bien ce matin-là. Il avait terminé de vider ses cartons de bouquins, de C.D et de bibelots. Son armoire était encore vide de ses vêtements mais il se promit de le faire plus tard.

Il passa sous la douche et déjeuna avec ses sœurs qui faisaient déjà des plans pour continuer le rangement.

-J'aimerais bien qu'on termine d'arranger le salon et la chambre de papa, j'aimerais bien lui faire une surprise, annonça alors Yuzu en plein milieu du déjeuner.

-Ah oui? Demanda Karin, étonnée.

-Oui, ça lui fera plaisir. Il s'est donné beaucoup de mal pour trouver cet appartement.

Ichigo resta pensif un instant.

-Qu'en penses-tu, Ichi-nii? Sollicita Yuzu.

-Eh bien… oui, je pense que c'est une bonne idée.

-Génial!! Je m'occupe du salon, je vais arranger tout ça à ma manière et faire une superbe déco! Reprit-elle, fièrement. Karin, tu m'aideras. Toi, Ichi-nii, tu voudras bien monter le meuble de la chambre de papa? Et ranger son bureau aussi?

-Euh… tout ça?

-S'il te plait…

Les yeux de Yuzu étaient irrésistibles, comme d'habitude.

-Très bien, concéda-t-il, je le ferai.

-Merci, Ichi-nii!

Comme prévu, Ichigo se retrouva à ranger le bureau de son père. Et « ranger » était un grand mot. Il dut pratiquement faire un ménage de printemps pour jeter tout ce qui était inutile. Lorsqu'enfin il lui sembla être à peu près en ordre, il s'assit en tailleur dans la chambre de son père et commença à lire la notice qui expliquait comment monter le nouveau meuble.

-Bordel, je comprends rien!

Il saisit son portable et appela Rukia :

-J'ai besoin d'aide! Lança-t-il avec un grand sourire.

-Oh? Demanda-t-elle. Serais-tu perdu sans moi?

-Si tu savais à quel point…

Rukia éclata de rire et répondit qu'elle passerait dans une heure. Le roux en fut soulagé et reprit sa lecture de la notice.

Il sortit les différentes pièces et commença à les emboîter les unes dans les autres. Pendant ce temps, il entendait des éclats de voix provenant du salon. Apparemment, Yuzu voulait mettre le canapé contre le mur alors que Karin s'obstinait à vouloit le mettre face à la baie vitrée.

Ichigo étira un large sourire et allait se remettre à sa lecture lorsqu'on sonna à la porte.

-Déjà Rukia? Murmura-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

Il se leva rapidement et alla ouvrir la porte pour se retrouver face au fameux Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

Il empestait la cigarette, ses cheveux étaient inexplicables et il était habillé comme un clochard.

« Quand je pense que ce type gagne une fortune! C'est se foutre de la gueule des gens! »

-Bonjour, lança le bleuté avec un sourire crispé dut à sa cigarette, désolé mais j'ai trouvé du courrier à toi dans ma boite aux lettres.

Il lui tendit un paquet d'enveloppes et autres publicités et Ichigo les saisit en le regardant méchamment :

-On ne se connait pas, alors vous serez prié de me vouvoyer.

-Oh, t'énerve pas… enfin je veux dire VOUS énervez pas!

Il eut un rire sadique et Ichigo leva les yeux au ciel. Ce type l'exaspérait vraiment énormément et il avait l'intention de le lui montrer.

-Vous n'avez pas reçu de courrier qui m'appartient, par hasard? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Nan, répondit le rouquin en déposant le paquet d'enveloppes sur le meuble de l'entrée. Mais je ne suis pas allé vérifier le courrier encore.

-O.K. Si tu… vous trouvez quelque chose, merci de me le faire passer.

-D'accord.

_Ichigo, c'est ça?

Le roux fronça les sourcils alors qu'il s'apprêtait à refermer la porte.

-Ouai, c'est ça, c'est mon prénom, affirma-t-il.

-Joli prénom. Vous ne m'en voudrez pas si je l'utilise?

-Hein?

-Dans un de mes écrits, que je l'utilise?

Ichigo haussa les épaules :

-Je m'en fous, faites ce que vous voulez.

-O.K. C'était vraiment sympa cette petite conversation, Ichigo. A plus!

Ichigo referma la porte violemment.

« C'est ça, a plus! Claudo! »

Il jeta un œil au courrier. Le facteur devait avoir des problèmes de vue car c'était pourtant bien le bon et la bonne adresse. Pourquoi avait-il mis tout ça dans la boite aux lettres de Jaggerjack?

Il haussa les épaules puis repartit dans la chambre.

Ce fut un réel soulagement pour lui lorsque Rukia vint le rejoindre et à deux, ils parvinrent à monter le meuble en deux heures.

-Pfiou… Sans toi je n'aurais jamais réussit! Lança-t-il en observant le chef d'œuvre.

-Je sais, répliqua-t-il, c'est pour ça que je suis venue!

Ichigo haussa les épaules et ils rejoignirent Yuzu et Karin dans la cuisine.

-Wouah! S'exclama Rukia. C'est vraiment génial tout ce que vous avez fait! Je peux venir vivre ici?

Yuzu éclata de rire et Karin la regarda d'un œil noir. Elle aimait beaucoup Rukia mais elle aimait moins qu'elle puisse s'accaparer son grand frère comme cela.

-Bien sûr Rukia, lança Ichigo en levant les yeux au ciel, papa en ferait une crise cardiaque!

-Au moins je pourrais te surveiller, répliqua la brune en haussant les épaules.

-Je n'ai plus dix ans!

-Mais tu te bats avec ton père comme un chiffonnier!

-Pas de scène de ménage dans cette cuisine, les coupa Karin en se levant. Je suis fatiguée.

-Oui, moi aussi. Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce salon rende si bien!

-Grâce à toi! Lança Rukia avec un immense sourire.

Lorsque Isshin rentra ce soir-là, il fut stupéfait. Totalement stupéfait de voir ce qu'avaient pu faire ses enfants pendant son absence.

-Mais… c'est… c'est bien l'appartement qu'on a acheté? Demanda-t-il en ouvrant des yeux écarquillés.

Le salon était méconnaissable. Yuzu avait un goût exquis pour la décoration et même Ichigo trouva le tout très plaisant.

-Je suis fier de vous, lâcha Isshin en ébouriffant les cheveux de ses filles.

-Ce n'est pas fini! Lança Rukia. Venez…

Isshin les suivit jusque dans sa chambre et resta bouche bée. Le meuble avait été monté, son bureau avait été rangé, tout était niquel.

-Mais…

-Et c'est Ichigo qui a fait ça! S'exclama Rukia en se pendant au bras du rouquin.

-Non…, se défendit-t-il en prenant un air nerveux, tu m'as aidé…

-Un tout petit peu!

-Ah fils!! S'écria Isshin en le prenant naturellement dans ses bras. C'est formidable!

-Ouai, ouai…

Le père d'Ichigo était si enthousiasmé par le nouvel état de l'appartement qu'il décida d'inviter leur nouveau voisin à dîner, sans doute pour frimer un peu. Evidemment, Rukia sauta de joie. Ichigo au crontraire, n'apprécia pas l'idée.

-Il ne va pas te manger, lança Karin en mettant la table.

Ichigo resta sceptique. Cet homme ne lui disait rien qu'y vaille. Et lorsqu'il arriva pour dîner il était méconnaissable. Ses cheveux étaient lavés et brillaient, il n'empestait plus la cigarette, et il portait un pantalon impeccable noir ainsi qu'une chemise de la même couleur.

Il offrit à Rukia son tout dernier livre dédicacé, bien sûr, et elle lui sauta au cou ce qui eut don d'énerver passablement notre rouquin. Mais il resta calme.

-Alors, Ichigo, commença le bleuté, alors qu'ils entamaient le dîner, qu'est-ce que vous faites? Vous êtes étudiant?

-Oui, répondit-il le plus aimablement du monde.

-Etudiant en quoi?

-Médecine, je passe en deuxième année.

-Eh oui! S'exclama fièrement Isshin en donnant une grande tape dans le dos de son fils. Comme papa!!

-Vous êtes médecin?

-Chirurgien, pour être exact, répondit Isshin. Et cette jeune fille, Rukia, veut devenir professeur de japonais. Elle entre en seconde année également.

-Oh? Japonais, hein? Ca remonte à longtemps tout ça…, dit Grimmjow d'un ton rêveur.

-Vous avez fait des études de littérature japonaise, c'est bien ça? Demanda Rukia, les yeux braqués sur le bleuté.

Grimmjow acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Rukia semblait encore plus émerveillée et Ichigo bougea nerveusement sur sa chaise. Surtout que la jeune femme était assise juste à côté de cet homme. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais la proximité entre eux deux le gênait fortement. Il était, comme d'habitude, jaloux.

-Et vous, Grimmjow? Je peux vous appeler Grimmjow? Intervint Yuzu en se tournant vers lui.

-Bien sûr, répondit-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

-Vous aimez votre travail?

-Mmmm… Oui, j'aime écrire. C'est tout ce que je sais faire donc de toute façon, je n'ai pas trop le choix, n'est-ce pas?

Il éclata de rire, suivit par Rukia, Yuzu et même Isshin. Karin et Ichigo l'observaient d'un œil scrutateur et le roux remarqua que sa sœur brune ne l'aimait pas tellement.

-D'ailleurs, Rukia, reprit-il, si ça vous dit, je peux retrouver mes cours de littérature japonaise, ils doivent être ensevelis sous une pile de fringues mais en cherchant un peu, je devrais mettre la main d'ssus!

-Vraiment? Demanda la jeune femme brune, des étoiles pleins les yeux.

Ichigo leva les yeux au ciel. Il était certain qu'à cet instant Rukia pensait : « Je vais avoir les cours de Grimmjow Jaggerjack, les siens!!!! » Et il était fou de jalousie.

Pendant le reste du dîner, il resta parfaitement stoïque, sans dire un mot. Sa petite amie lui lançait des regards noirs par moment comme pour l'inciter à changer d'attitude, mais le roux était une tête de mule.

Lorsque enfin le dîner prit et que Grimmjow remercia Isshin chaleureusement, il demanda à Rukia de l'accompagner chez lui pour trouver les fameux cours qu'il lui avait promis.

-Je vous suis! Lança-t-elle avec un large sourire.

-Et moi aussi! Lança Ichigo en prenant sa suite.

Ils entrèrent tous les trois dans l'appartement du bleuté et l'orangé dut refréner une énorme envie de vomir.

Mis à part l'odeur de cigarette froide qui était insupportable, le bazard immese qui régnait dans cet appartement était chaotique. De-ci, de-là on trouvait des paquets de chips vides ou à moitié pleins, des assiettes sales et des couverts jonchés au sol à côté d'elles, des vêtements sals partout… bref, c'était l'horreur.

-Désolé pour le bordel, annonça Grimmjow en se grattant la tête, mais je ne suis pas le roi du ménage.

« Non, sans blague? »

Le bleuté et la jeune femme s'agenouillèrent tous les deux devant le gigantesque placard du salon et le roux les observait d'un œil curieux.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? Demanda Grimmjow en retirant une vielle chaussette du carton.

Il la jeta à travers la pièce et Rukia se boucha discrètement le nez en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Oui, j'ai aussi sentit cette odeur infecte! Quelle horreur!! » pensa Ichigo en réprimant un hoquet de stupeur.

Grimmjow plongea la tête la première dans le carton et en retira un paquet de feuilles en vrac, plus ou moins en bonne état.

-Et voilà! S'écria-t-il fièrement avec un sourire carnassier. Alors on dit quoi?

-Merci…

Mais la jeune femme était plus attentive à une espèce d'objet qui semblait s'être coincé entre les feuilles. Elle le sortit d'un geste lent et le brandit sous les yeux de Grimmjow, avec une mine totalement dégoûtée. Ichigo réprima un fou rire nerveux en la voyant tenir ce qui semblait être un objet sexuel en forme de cône avec un socle, de couleur bleu.

-Merde! Désolé pour ça! Lança Grimmjow en saisissant l'objet et en le planquant sous un tas de vêtements tout proche. Je n'ai pas l'habitude alors… je laisse trainer mes joujous!

Rukia rougit violemment et le fou rire d'Ichigo le quitta sur le champ. Il était hautement dégoûté par cet homme qui laissait trainer ses jouets intimes n'importe où.

« Gros dégueulasse! »

Et en voyant Rukia rouge comme une tomate, il s'adressa à elle d'un ton autoritaire :

-Si tu as trouvé, viens! On s'en va!!

La jeune femme n'hésita pas une seconde et se releva pour sortir de l'appartement, sans un mot, trop choquée.

Grimmjow se releva plus doucement dans un soupir et sa chemise sortait négligemment de son pantalon. Il s'étira en bâillant, n'ayant pas remarqué que le roux était toujours là. Il le fusillait du regard.

-Quoi? Demanda le bleuté en haussant les épaules.

-N'approchez pas d'elle, compris? Si vous la touchez, je vous refais le portrait!!

-Oh mais j'en ai pas l'intention, morveux!

-Bien sûr! Evitez de mettre vos jouets… dégoûtants sous ses yeux! C'est le premier et dernier avertissement!

Sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce et trouva Rukia dans le couloir.

-Je vais rentrer, dit-elle quelque peu perturbée.

-O.K.

-Je t'appelle demain.

-O.K.

Elle lui laissa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres et quitta rapidement le couloir pour s'enfuir dans les escaliers.

Ichigo se retourna et trouva Grimmjow sur le pas de sa porte, une cigarette à la bouche et la chemise ouverte en grand. Le roux avait toujours pensé qu'il avait un beau corps, qu'il était musclé finement et il aimait beaucoup comment il était fait. Mais cet homme était manifestement beaucoup mieux sculpté que lui! Il se demanda comment un homme aussi dégoûtant pouvait avoir un corps aussi bien entretenu.

-L'est partie? Demanda-t-il d'un air désolé.

-Ouaip! Si vous l'approchez encore je…

-C'est bon, j'ai capté le message, morveux. Ca fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble?

-Ca vous regarde pas!

-Oh allez, lança-t-il avec un sourire sadique, dites-moi! Ca se voit tout de suite que ça fait longtemps et que votre relation est au point mort. Passe au sexe de suite, morveux, elle en crève d'envie!

Ichigo se sentit partir en vrille et s'approcha à grands pas de lui, le poing levé. Mais au moment où il voulut le frapper, la main immense et forte de Grimmjow l'arrêta :

-Tsss… Pas très amical, toi, souffla-t-il. Morveux, si tu veux un conseil…

-Je vous ai dit de me vouvoyer! Et lâchez-moi!!

-Si tu veux un conseil, reprit-il avec un œil menaçant, décoince ta jolie petite copine avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne le fasse!

Ichigo retira violemment sa main de celle du bleuté et rentra chez lui, sans même lui dire un mot.

-Ou avant que je te mette le grappin d'ssus, morveux.

Il eut un rire sadique et referma la porte de son appartement.^


	4. Chapitre 3

_Chapitre 3_

_______________________________________

_____________________________________

Karin et Yuzu avaient prévu de passer la journée à la piscine avec des amies. Ichigo se retrouva seul à l'appartement puisque son père travaillait.

Dès qu'il se leva il appela Rukia. La jeune femme semblait s'être remise de sa surprise d'hier et lui promit de passer déjeuner avec lui et de passer une partie de l'après-midi avec lui.

_On pourrait aller déjeuner dehors? Demanda-t-elle, enthousiaste.

_O.K, répondit l'orangé avec un large sourire.

Il ne s'ennuyait jamais avec Rukia, elle était sa meilleure amie et celle qu'il aimait. Et ça depuis plus d'un an. Ils étaient un couple très en vogue à la faculté, tout du moins l'an dernier, ils étaient très populaires, même pour des premières années. Ichigo ne se souciait pas des messes-basses et des rumeurs les concernant mais ce que lui avait dit Grimmjow la veille le perturbait.

Il redoutait plus que tout que le bleuté ne drague la jeune femme brune et réussisse à l'attirer dans ses filets. Cet homme était redoutable et horrible! Ichigo se doutait bien que Rukia ne tomberait jamais pour un tel homme mais en même temps, qui savait de quoi cet homme était capable?

Après avoir pris son petit-déjeuner, il resta longuement couché sur son lit, les yeux tournés vers la fenêtre. Il faisait extrêmement chaud dehors, aujourd'hui et Ichigo n'aimait pas les canicules. Il détestait la chaleur, ça le faisait transpirer comme un animal et il se sentait mal à l'aise. Finalement, il se sentait mieux dans cet appartement climatisé et sa chambre avait pris bonne allure après l'avoir rangé et organisé à son bon vouloir.

Alors qu'il s'ennuyait ferme, il descendit chercher le courrier. Avec un peu de chance, la faculté lui aurait envoyé ses nouveaux papiers pour son inscription, et il aurait quelque chose à faire ce matin. Mais il était encore bien trop tôt en ce mois d'août pour que l'université de Karakura ne soit ouverte.

Il prit la pile de courrier et remonta les escaliers jusqu'au second étage. Une large enveloppe marron attira tout de suite son attention et en rentrant dans l'appartement, il s'en saisit, ne regardant même pas à qui elle s'adressait.

Elle semblait être plutôt lourde et le rouquin était convaincu d'avoir enfin ses documents d'inscription.

Il sortit une feuille de l'enveloppe et commença à la lire :

« Jaggerjack-san,

Voici le nouvel exemplaire de votre série « Blue pervers », comme vous nous l'avez demandé. Nous avons respecté, comme d'habitude la mise en page de votre travail et espérons que ce volume aura le succès des précédents, et même encore plus.

En attendant un prochain travail de votre main, je vous souhaite bonne réception.

Avec toute ma considération,

Hallibell. »

« Merde! » pensa Ichigo en repliant la lettre et en la remettant dans l'enveloppe. « J'ai ouvert le courrier de ce pervers! »

En parlant de pervers, qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bouquin dont cette Hallibell faisait mention dans sa lettre : « Blue pervers »?

Ichigo soupesa à nouveau l'enveloppe marron et comprit qu'il y restait quelque chose à l'intérieur, quelque chose de plus volumineux.

Il retourna l'enveloppe et un manga aux couleurs vives tomba à terre dans un bruit sourd. Les sourcils froncés, Ichigo prit le livre dans ses mains et observa la couverture.

_C'est dégoûtant!! S'écria-t-il avec une grimace.

Sur la couverture, deux hommes enlacés dans une position suggestive, dont l'un avait les cheveux bleus.

D'une main tremblante, et le teint pâle, Ichigo ouvrit le manga, dans un geste qu'il ne put contrôler lui-même. Son cœur battait extrêmement vite, comme s'il allait découvrir le visage de la Mort dans la seconde suivante.

Il ouvrit directement à la page du milieu pour tomber sur un dessin où deux hommes s'embrassaient.

« Taaaaaaaaah!!! »

Il tourna quelques pages avec son index et rejeta tout à coup le livre contre la porte d'entrée, avec violence.

_Perveeeeeeeeeers!!!! S'écria-t-il en pointant du doigt le manga à terre.

Plusieurs pages plus loin, un immense dessin, s'étalant sur plusieurs pages, montrait ouvertement deux hommes dans une position plus que suggestive et bien évidemment aucun détail ne manquait, ni les dialogues qui allaient avec…

_Bordel de merde!!! Ce mec est un gros pervers, je le savais!!!

Ni une ni deux, il prit le manga, sortit de chez lui et entra en catastrophe dans l'appartement du bleuté, dont la porte n'était même pas fermée :

_QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CA ESPECE DE PERVERS?!!!!!!!!!!! Hurla-t-il en brandissant l'exemplaire du manga devant lui. VOUS ECRIVEZ DU PORNO YAOI VOUS N'ETES QU'UN GROS DEGUEULAAAAAAAAAASSE!!!!!!!!!!!!

Grimmjow était assis en tailleur en tailleur devant sa table basse, penché au-dessus d'un tas de feuilles, un crayon dans la main. Visiblement, il travaillait. Il tourna un œil mal réveillé vers l'orangé et le toisa du regard en haussant un sourcil :

_Bonjour à toi aussi, Ichigo.

_NE ME TUTOYEZ PAAAAAAAAAAS!!!!!! ET NE M'APPELEZ PAS COMME CAAAAAAAA!!!! VOUS ETES UN GROS PERVERS!!!!!!!!!

Le bleuté se leva lentement en soupirant, passant une main dans ses cheveux et s'approcha rapidement du jeune homme :

_Le facteur s'est encore trompé d'adresse, murmura-t-il. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as ouvert mon courrier?

Son regard était devenu noir subitement et Ichigo sembla se calmer. Il recula alors qu'il avançait vers lui et rencontra la porte. Il fut bien obligé de rester adossé à la porte, ne pouvant aller plus loin et ne pouvant éviter Grimmjow.

Celui-ci avança jusqu'à lui et plaqua une main sur la porte, juste à côté du visage d'Ichigo dans un grand bruit.

_Réponds!! Ordonna-t-il.

_Je… je ne sais pas. J'ai… j'ai crut que c'était pour moi et mes papiers de fac et… MAIS LA N'EST PAS LA QUESTION, ENFOIRE!!!

_Page 9.

_Eh?

Ichigo haussa un sourcil. Les yeux turquoises le fusillèrent et il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud dont l'odeur ressemblait à celle de la cigarette, sur son front.

_Page 9, ouvre et lis! Ordonna Grimmjow en sortant les dents avec menace.

D'une main mal assurée, Ichigo fit ce qu'il disait et ouvrit le manga à la page 9. Il faillit s'étouffer en voyant l'image.

Sur la page de droite, un sexe magnifiquement érigé se tenait et sur la page de gauche, il avait disparut, engloutit par la bouche d'un des deux personnages de l'histoire.

_Lis. Les. Dialogues, reprit Grimmjow en détaillant chaque mot.

Ichigo sentit des sueurs froides monter en lui. Il posa ses yeux sur la première bulle :

_« Est-ce que… tu… tu en as envie? » lit-il, un léger tremblement dans la voix.

Il posa ses yeux sur la seconde bulle, mais à dire vrai, le dessin de ce membre totalement dressé le mettait très mal à l'aise. Il déglutit péniblement et lut tout haut :

_« Oui, j'en ai envie », répondait le personnage. « Je veux vous sentir… » C'est dégueu…

_LIS-LE!!!

Le roux trembla devant le ton étonnamment fort du bleuté et reprit sa lecture :

_« Je veux vous… vous sentir en moi ». Voilà vous êtes content?!!

Il fusilla l'autre de ses yeux ambrés mais Grimmjow haussa les sourcils :

_Et l'autre page?

_Quoi?

_La page de gauche!

_Ah non, pas ça!!

_Oh si!

_Non!

Le bleuté attrapa sa main qui tenait le manga et la lui mis devant le visage violemment pour que ses yeux se posent sur la page qu'il voulait qu'il lise. Aussitôt, les yeux d'Ichigo s'écarquillèrent. Son cœur s'arrêta, sa bouche s'ouvrit mais il fut incapable de parler. La scène était choquante, et les mots encore plus. L'un des personnages était à quatre pattes et l'autre le prenait vivement, ses mains sur ses hanches.

_Lis! Ordonna encore Grimmjow.

La bulle au-dessus du personnage à quatre pages était très explicite :

_« C'est… c'est bon… Plus… plus profond » disait-il.

Quant à l'autre bulle, celle du personnage dominant, Ichigo prit une vive couleur rose en la lisant et son cœur battait à tout rompre :

_« Je… je t'aime, I… Ichigo… » Vous êtes dégueulasse, utilisez mon nom pour vos trucs pervers!!! Vous êtes dégoûtant!!!

_Tu as plutôt l'air d'aimer ça dans le manga.

_Espèce de salaud! Je… je vous ferai un procès pour utiliser mon nom et…

Mais le bleuté éclata de rire et Ichigo se sentit ridicule. A dire vrai, cette menace était la seule chose qui lui était venue à l'esprit à cet instant et il ne savait pas s'il pouvait lui intenter un procès; ET vu comment il riait, apparemment la réponse était non.

_Un procès? Répéta Grimmjow en essuyant les larmes de rire qui perlaient à ses yeux. TU crois que je n'ai pas le droit d'utiliser n'importe quel prénom?

_Vous n'êtes qu'un gros dégueulasse!

_Vraiment? Demanda-t-il en rapprochant son visage du sien. Je suis sûr qu'en réalité tu es excité pas vrai? Tu es encore jeune, et vierge je m'en doute. Ta petite amie et toi vous n'avez pas l'air de faire ce genre de choses, je le sais, ça se voit tout de suite!

_Taisez-vous, ordure!

Ichigo le repoussa violemment mais l'autre revint à la charge, le plaquant contre les mur et enserrant ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête.

_Comme tu l'as dit, chuchota le bleuté tout près de sa bouche, je suis un pervers, donc…

Sa bouche tenta de toucher celle de l'orangé mais il tourna violemment la tête et ça dans tous les sens. Mais Grimmjow lâcha soudain ses poignets, qu'il tenaint enserrés, et vint immobilise son visage dans un geste rapide pour plaquer sa bouche contre la sienne.

_Mmmm!! Protesta l'orangé.

Sa main vint s'abattre sur la joue de l'écrivain dans une gifle bruyante.

Grimmjow détourna la tête sous le coup et eut une respiration saccadée.

_Je devrais peut-être… rajouter du SM dans le prochain volume, non? Demanda-t-il en se massant la mâchoire.

_Connard!! Cracha Ichigo.

Pourtant, il n'avait pas bougé. Ses mains avaient été libérées de l'emprise de Grimmjow et pourtant, il restait collé contre la porte, le souffle court, observant son « agresseur » se masser la joue vivement.

_Mph, ton prénom est le plus excitant que j'ai jamais entendu, reprit de plus belle l'écrivain. Si je l'utilise dans ces bouquins, c'est simplement parce que je fantasme sur toi…

_Vous n'êtes qu'un gros pervers! Lança-t-il avec un air dégoûté.

_Tu ne sais dire que ça!

_Et vous, vous ne savez qu'écrire des cochonneries!

_Vraiment?

Il rapprocha de plus belle son visage du sien et les mains d'Ichigo voulurent le frapper à nouveau, mais Grimmjow les empoigna fermement, l'empêchant de se débattre. Et il posa de plus belle ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il dut tenter plusieurs fois de garder le contact car Ichigo bougeait violemment la tête.

_Bordel, arrête de bouger!! S'écria-t-il.

_Espèce de pédophile!!!! Vous ne m'embrasserez jamais!!!!!

_Je te promets de te donner le baiser le plus excitant de toute ta vie. Crois-moi, personne ne t'embrassera comme moi, je le ferai…

_Allez crever!!!

Grimmjow le gratifia d'un regard menaçant et lâcha tout de suite ses mains pour saisir de nouveau son visage et plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Les mains d'Ichigo tentèrent de le repousser fortement, lui donnant des coups, mais rien à faire, les lèvres de Grimmjow étaient comme collées aux siennes.

Une langue conquérante s'introduisit dans sa bouche et il ouvrit des yeux exorbités. Le contact était brûlant, avait le goût de la cigarette et du café noir. Mais les mains d'Ichigo retombèrent le long de son corps et il cessa de lutter.

Il pencha sa tête légèrement sur la droite, alors que la langue de Grimmjow s'enfonçait dans sa bouche, rencontrant la sienne. Elles se taquinèrent légèrement, dans un premier contact, se léchèrent doucement en tournant l'une autour de l'autre et l'instant d'après, Ichigo enfonça violemment à son tour sa langue dans la bouche de Grimmjow pour prendre le dessus. IL agrippa le visage de son vis-à-vis et commença des coups de langues violents contre celle de l'écrivain, lui arrachant des gémissements. Il s'était retenu trop longtemps. Jamais il ne pourrait embrasser Rukia de la sorte, il avait trop de tendresse pour elle. Ce n'était pas de la passion qu'il y avait entre eux, seulement une relation stable et douce. Ichigo voulait juste se défouler et vu les coups de langue qu'il infligeait à la bouche de Grimmjow celui-ci comprit qu'il avait visé juste : Ichigo était seulement un jeune homme de vingt ans comme les autres.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, essoufflés, Grimmjow étira un sourire en venant essuyer un filet de salive coulant le long de sa bouche.

_Eh bin, lança-t-il, je crois que c'est toi qui vient de me donner le baiser le plus excitant de toute ma vie!

Ichigo le repoussa violemment et sortit l'instant d'après de l'appartement de l'écrivain pour s'enfermer vivement chez lui.

Il courut jusqu'à sa chambre et tomba sur son lit comme un sac, en dissimulant sa tête sous un oreiller.

Il avait embrassé un homme! Il a embrassé un homme!

« Mon Dieu quelle horreur!!!! »

Il avait encore le goût de Grimmjow dans sa bouche, ce goût écœurant de café et de cigarette. Il se donnait envie de vomir, il se rendait malade lui-même.

Il se redressa vivement en entendant frapper de grand coups à la porte d'entrer.

Sa respiration s'accéléra.

« Merde! »

C'était cet enfoiré de Grimmjow qui revenait à la charge…


	5. Chapitre 4

_Merci à tout le monde pour les reviews! :D_

_______________________________________________

________________________________________________

_Chapitre 4_

Bam! Bam! Bam!

Les coups contre la porte résonnaient dans l'appartement, jusque dans la tête d'Ichigo.

« Si ce Grimmjow croit que je vais venir lui ouvrir, il se goure bien profond! »

_Ichigo?!!

Il se figea en entendant au loin la voix de Rukia.

« Merde! »

Il avait complètement oublié qu'ils devaient passer l'après-midi ensemble.

Il se leva vivement et courut jusqu'à la porte pour l'ouvrir sur la jeune fille qui étirait un large sourire :

_Bah alors? Demanda-t-elle. Tu dormais ou quoi?

_N… non…

Elle entra en lui donnant un baiser chaste sur les lèvres et se dirigea tout de suite dans sa chambre, le roux sur les talons. Elle s'assit sur son lit et croisa les bras :

_Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait cette après-midi? Tu veux aller voir un film après déjeuner? On déjeune où?

Ichigo ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il était encore choqué et retourné par son baiser avec Grimmjow et il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine…

Il s'assit à côté de la jeune femme et entoura sa taille de ses bras pour lui laisser des baisers envieux dans le cou.

Elle sourit et commença même à rire lorsqu'il caressa sa cuisse.

_Rukia…, soupira-t-il au creux de son oreille.

Ichigo était à bout. Il avait besoin de sentir son corps contre lui, de sentir le poids de quelqu'un sur lui, sûrement cela apaiserait-il sa sensation de devenir complètement dingue…

Il attira Rukia pour qu'ils s'allongent l'un au-dessus de l'autre. Il l'embrassait tendrement, réfrénant une envie énorme de lui donner un baiser fougueux, comme celui qu'il avait échangé avec Grimmjow quelques minutes plus tôt.

Ses mains descendirent jusqu'aux fesses de la jeune fille et celle-ci coupa le baiser dans un soupir surpris :

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Ichigo? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Le roux plongea dans son cou, le léchant allègrement sur toute la longueur :

_Allez, Rukia…On a trop attendus…

_Quoi?!!

Elle le repoussa violemment et se remit debout, les mains sur les hanches et le regard noir :

_Tu m'avais promis que tu respecterais mes volontés!! S'écria-t-elle tout à coup, furieuse. Je t'ai dit que je voulais rester vierge jusqu'au mariage!! Tu…

_S'il te plait, gémit-il en l'attirant vers lui, les mains sur ses hanches.

_Arrête! S'écria-t-elle en tentant de se sortir de son emprise.

_J'en ai envie maintenant…

_Ichigo!!

Elle lui envoya une gifle rageuse et l'orangé fut bien obligé de reculer. Elle le regarda avec méfiance, les sourcils froncés et la respiration saccadée :

_Tu… tu… tu es… Je m'en vais!!

Elle tourna subitement les talons, marchant à grands pas jusqu'à la porte de la chambre et s'enfuit de l'appartement.

Ichigo tenta de la rattraper mais la jeune fille descendait les escaliers à toute vitesse :

_Lâche-moi!!! S'écria-t-elle. Tu… tu me déçois!!!!

Il resta immobile sous ses mots et la regarda sortir de l'immeuble et traverser la rue en courant.

Il soupira. Bon sang, comment avait-il put faire une chose pareille?!

Il savait depuis toujours que la jeune femme avait des règles de vie strictes : rester vierge jusqu'au mariage. C'était le principe dans sa famille de nobles. Ichigo le savait et il avait toujours respecté cela. Il s'était toujours dit que de toute façon, ils finiraient bien par se marier ensemble…

Il remonta les escaliers lentement, la tête basse. Il venait de tout gâcher…

Il rentra dans l'appartement et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il mourrait de faim après tant d'émotions. Il mangea en tournant toutes les images de sa matinée dans sa tête, dans tous les sens. Son baiser avec Grimmjow, puis Rukia…

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? » se demanda-t-il en prenant sa tête entre ses mains. « Je suis un animal… »

Il se rendit dans sa chambre et se coucha sur son lit. Il ferma les yeux et il s'endormit.

Mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se mit à rêver. Et ce n'était pas de Rukia qu'il rêvait. C'était de Grimmjow. Ses cheveux bleus, son sourire sadique, ses yeux profonds, sa voix rauque, son corps… Son corps, il s'en rappelait comme s'il l'avait touché, comme s'il avait passé des heures à le détailler. Et pourtant, il ne l'avait vu qu'une seule fois, ce soir-là.

Finalement, ce n'était pas après Rukia qu'il en avait, mais après lui, Ichigo. Il se sentait soulagé quelque part que cet enfoiré ne s'intéresse pas à la jeune fille. Mais en se rappelant ce qu'il avait fait à la jeune brune, il se sentit coupable. C'était lui, l'enfoiré.

Il se réveilla plus tard, dans l'après-midi, alors que ses sœurs rentraient de leur sortie.

_Ichi-nii, tu vas bien? Tu fais une drôle de tête! S'enquit Yuzu.

_Oui, ça va, merci, répondit-il.

Il tirait une mine de six pieds de longs et était franchement éreinté par tout cela.

Il se mit à table avec ses sœurs, les observant goûter d'un œil perdu.

Son menton posé dans sa main droite, Ichigo laissa son regard vagabonder à travers la fenêtre de la cuisine. Comment pourrait-il récupérer le coup avec Rukia?

Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Pourtant il voulait faire ses excuses à la jeune femme, il devait le faire! Mais comment s'y prendre?

Karin et Yuzu étaient bien trop jeunes pour lui porter conseil et son père… il faisait confiance à son père, mais doutait lui aussi qu'il puisse comprendre la situation. Il n'allait quand même pas demander à son propre père comment s'excuser après avoir eu une poussée d'hormones en présence de sa petite amie? Et qu'il avait voulu lui faire l'amour?

Non, Ichigo ne pouvait se résoudre à en parler à son père.

Ses amis? Il ne voulait pas étaler ses problèmes devant ses amis, ils se moqueraient certainement de lui, même si le rouquin se moquait de ce genre de piques.

Il tourna ses yeux dans la direction de la porte de la cuisine. En réalité, il n'avait plus qu'une solution. Ca lui donnait envie de vomir, mais autant tenter le tout pour le tout…

_Désolé de vous déranger. Vous avez deux minutes?

Grimmjow le regarda comme s'il était un insecte, à travers les volutes de fumée de sa cigarette et accepta de laisser entrer le plus jeune.

Ichigo pénétra dans l'appartement toujours aussi répugnant de son voisin, écrivain à succès de surcroît, et qui l'avait embrassé le matin même. Ca avait été franchement humiliant, mais quitte à être ridicule autant l'être jusqu'au bout…

_Je croyais t'avoir choqué ce matin, lança le bleuté en croisant les bras.

_Croyez pas que je vous pardonne ou une connerie du style, c'était franchement horrible! Vous êtes vraiment un connard!

_Merci! Lança-t-il avec un immense sourire.

Il écrasa sa cigarette dans l'un des trente-six mille cendriers qui décoraient la pièce et s'assit sur son canapé, croisant ses jambes.

Ichigo avait toujours cru que ce genre de position était typiquement féminin, et il avait toujours pensé les hommes qui croisaient leurs jambes n'étaient que des grosses folles qui montraient leurs oreintations sexuelles à tout va! Mais face à Grimmjow, il dut admettre que chez lui, cette position restait diablement masculine, presque naturelle chez un homme.

_Alors, tu viens pour quoi? Demanda l'écrivain, perdant patience.

_Peut-être qu'après tout je pourrais vous pardonner, et éviter d'en parler à la police…

Grimmjow haussa les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le menace de la sorte.

_Tu vas leur dire quoi? Qu'un mec t'a embrassé? Ca va les faire se marrer pendant un long moment, dit-il en se pinçant pour ne pas rire.

_Merde j'vous dis! Cracha Ichigo en fronçant les sourcils. Soyez sérieux, j'ai un blème, et y'a que vous qui puisse… enfin qui soit…

_Oh? Un problème avec ta petite amie la brunette?

Ichigo fronça les sourcils, comment le savait-il?

_T'as voulu passer à l'action et maintenant elle t'a largué?

_Plus ou moins…

_Et tu veux rattraper le coup?

_Ouai.

_C'est une bourge. Pas moyen de rattraper ça avec une bourge. T'es célibataire mon pote!

La mâchoire du roux se décrocha lentement, étonné au plus haut point par ce qu'il venait de dire. En fait, c'était plutôt le ton qu'il avait employé. Il semblait heureux de ses malheurs.

_Vous êtes vraiment dégueulasse! Tout le monde n'est pas un gros pervers comme vous!

_J'y compte bien. Si tu veux un conseil, laisse tomber ta brunette. Sert à rien.

_Justement, je ne veux pas la laisser tomber!

Grimmjow eut un rire sadique et leva les yeux au ciel. Les jeunes étaient si obstinés!

_Tu t'es jeté sur elle comme si elle était un vulgaire bout de viande, c'est ça? Parce que m'avoir embrassé t'avait excité, c'est ça?

_QUOI?!!

« Merde! Ce type lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert! »

Ichigo sentit la rage monter en lui. Il se foutait de lui, clairement, sans détour et il en avait assez déjà!

Cependant, il savait que Grimmjow était certainement le mieux calé pour pouvoir lui dire quoi faire. Il était certainement plus doué que lui en matière de relation amoureuse… Même s'il se doutait que les relations du bleuté ne devaient pas pousser plus loin qu'une séance de sexe endiablée…

_Désolé, gamin, mais j'peux rien pour toi, reprit Grimmjow. Flatté que t'ait pu penser que j'puisse t'aider mais… C'est mort avec cette brunette. Et puis, il est clair et net que t'es gay…

_Pa… pardon? Demanda Ichigo, les yeux écarquillés.

Le bleuté se releva, avançant vers lui dans de grands pas. Il arborait ce sourire sadique, à vous faire froid dans le dos. Ichigo crut bien qu'il allait le violer sur place, mais finalement, le bleuté passa à côté de lui sans même le toucher.

Il fouilla dans l'un de ses placards en bazard, et en sortit un sac plastique qui contenait quelque chose que le roux ne put voir.

_Tiens, lui dit-il, petit cadeau, ça te remontera le moral.

Ichigo prit le sac en fronçant les sourcils et s'apprêtait à regarder à l'intérieur lorsque la grande main de Grimmjow l'en empêcha :

_Plus tard, lui dit-il. Attends d'être seul pour regarder ta surprise…

Il retourna s'asseoir dans son canapé avec un sourire satisfait.

Ichigo sentit ses battements de cœur accélérer. Il s'imagina le pire sur ce que venait de lui donner le bleuté. Une vidéo porno peut-être? Un de ses bouquins de pervers?

_Au fait, reprit le bleuté, j'ai autre chose pour toi…

Il se releva puis lui tendit un chèque sur lequel une somme assez importante était inscrite.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? Demanda le roux ne comprenant plus rien.

_C'est une part du fric que j'me fais avec mes bouquins. Vu que j'utilise ton prénom pour mon personnage principal, j'ai pensé que ça te revenait de droit, non?

Ichigo regarda une nouvelle fois la somme d'argent. Il n'y croyait pas. Sans rien faire, il venait de se faire un paquet d'argent!

_Vous ne tentez pas de m'acheter quand même? Demanda-t-il, méfiant.

_Nan, répondit l'autre en souriant, j'suis sérieux avec le boulot. Je l'aime trop pour faire des blagues avec!

_Ouai. Merci pour le cadeau, et les conseils de merde!

_Je peux devenir ton sexologue quand tu veux!

_Allez crever!

Ichigo s'empressa de sortir de l'appartement empestant la cigarette et rentra chez lui, l'humeur massacrante et s'enferma dans sa chambre.

Ses deux sœurs s'étaient mises devant la télévision et il voulait être seul.

En fait, il était curieux. Sa curiosité avait été poussée à son comble par le « cadeau » de Grimmjow. Même s'il se doutait d'une quelconque bêtise, incluant du sexe, il voulait savoir.

Il ouvrit le sac en plastique lentement, comme s'il avait peur que son contenu ne lui saute au visage en sortit un emballage en plastique transparent.

Apparemment, c'était tout neuf. Le bleuté ne l'avait pas ouvert.

_Qu'est-ce que…? Demanda-t-il en observant le tout.

Il retournait son cadeau dans tous les sens, ne comprenant pas de quoi il s'agissait.

Quand enfin il comprit, il poussa un grand cri d'horreur et envoya le tout se fracasser dans un grand bruit sec contre le mur.


	6. Chapitre 5

_Merci à tout le monde pour les reviews, et désolée si je ne peux pas vraiment vous répondre tous ^^_

_____________________________________________

_____________________________________________

_Chapitre 5_

Ichigo observa l'emballage en plastique qui contenait son « cadeau », et qui reposait là, contre le mur de sa chambre.

Sous le choc, le pastique s'était plié et le roux soupira, en pestant contre lui-même pour avoir accepté quelque chose de ce ringard de Jaggerjack.

_Il me prend pour un gros pervers ou quoi?! Ragea-t-il en serrant les dents.

En effet, l'objet contenu dans son emballage plastique rigide ne laissait aucun doute.

C'était un petit objet, à peine plus gros qu'une cacahuète encore en coque, relié à une manette de couleur bleue.

Ichigo n'était pas un imbécile. Il n'avait plus cinq ans. Bref, il savait que Grimmjow était un pervers, mais pas à ce point! Lui offrir ça!

Un sex toy. Et il comprit parfaitement où ce sex toy trouvait son utilité.

_Comme s'il croit que je vais me mettre ce truc dans le…

Il souffla d'exaspération et s'installa devant son ordinateur. Il voulait oublier cet objet. Cet objet et son voisin vicieux.

Cet homme se croyait tout permis et le roux n'aimait pas ce genre de personne. Il les détestait.

Après avoir passé deux heures sur internet à dialoguer avec ses amis sur ce logiciel de conversation en ligne bien connu de tous, il sursauta en voyant que Rukia s'était connectée.

_Merde…

Ni une ni deux, il engagea la conversation.

« salu. Jveu seulemen mexcusé encor 1foi »

« Jsuis désolé »

« Jvoulai pas te choqué »

Ichigo trouvait ça ridicule. S'excuser en ligne avec des mots bourrés de fautes d'orthographe…

Mais Rukia resta muette, l'ignorant complètement.

_Au moins elle ne m'a pas bloqué, c'est qu'elle ne m'en veut pas complètement non plus…

Mais en y regardant de plus près, il constata que la jeune fille brune avait changé de message personnel

« O o ° Rukia ° o O - Veut juste un peu de calme alors me faites pas chier!!! :( »

Voilà le message personnel qu'elle affichait depuis deux minutes et Ichigo comprit qu'il s'adressait clairement à lui.

Il soupira de plus belle, ses épaules s'affaissèrent encore un peu plus.

Il tourna ses yeux vers l'objet indécent et ses sourcils se froncèrent.

En réalité, il était intrigué. Comment quelqu'un pouvait aimer utiliser ces choses dégoûtantes? Il n'en avait aucune idée.

Après tout, ça ne lui coûterait rien d'ouvrir l'emballage pour regarder de plus près.

C'était seulement pour satisfaire sa curiosité…

Il se leva donc lentement et approcha de l'objet en question. Comme s'il avait peur que celui-ci se rebelle, il se pencha doucement vers lui, comme il l'aurait fait avec un animal sauvage et le prit délicatement dans sa main.

Puis, empoignant une paire de ciseaux, il défit l'emballage pour sortir le tout et le déposa sur son lit.

C'était petit.

_Ca ne doit pas faire si mal que ça, pensa-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

Ichigo n'était pas un gros ignorant sur la sexualité, que ce soit hétérosexuelle ou homosexuelle. Il avait souvent entendu dire que la première fois pour un homme était très douloureuse. Comme elle l'était pour la première fois d'une femme.

Mais il n'arrivait pas à concevoir qu'un homme puisse trouver du plaisir avec ce genre d'objet.

_C'est vraiment n'importe quoi.

Il enfourna donc l'objet dans le tiroir de son bureau et alla jusque dans la cuisine pour jeter l'emballage dans la poubelle, en prenant soin de le cacher convenablement.

Il ne voulait pas que ses sœurs, en jetant un papier à la poubelle, tombent sur l'emballage affichant joyeusement « Stimulateur prostatique ».

En rentrant dans sa chambre, il empoigna son portable et composa le numéro d'Ishida. Il lui proposa de faire quelque chose le soir même avec lui. Il voulait se changer les idées, aller au cinéma, sortir boire un verre.

_Désolé mec! Je bosse ce soir.

Evidemment. Ishida avait trouvé un boulot dans un restaurant. Chad travaillait comme déménageur pour la période estivale également. Vu sa carrure, il n'avait pas eu de mal à être embauché.

Ichigo se retrouvait sans ami. Il ne voulait pas appeler Keigo, trop débile. Et surtout pas Mizuiro, qui accepterait certainement, mais qui ramènerait avec lui un nombre incalculable de filles et Ichigo ne voulait pas être entouré de filles.

En fait, à ce moment précis, il avait envie de se détendre. Et la seule chose qui pouvait le détendre était la cigarette.

Le roux n'était pas fumeur. Tout du moins, il ne se considérait pas comme tel. Il aimait juste le goût du tabac, et surtout voir la fumée s'échapper de sa bouche. C'était comme recracher une trop grosse tension.

Oui, il avait besoin d'une cigarette. Mais il n'en avait pas sur lui et aussi il ne voulait pas fumer chez ici, chez lui.

La seule solution qu'il avait, et le seul fumeur qu'il connaissait était Grimmjow.

Après tout ce que le bleuté avait fait pour le mettre hors de lui, il pouvait bien lui offrir une cigarette ou deux, non?

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il alla frapper à nouveau à la porte de Grimmjow.

_Mouai, c'est qui? Demanda la voix rauque de l'autre côté de la porte.

_C'est Ichigo!

_Désolé, gamin, lui répondit-il, mais je viens de sortir de la douche. J'ai juste une petite serviette cachant mon arme fatale, ça va pas te plaire!

_M'en fous! C'est pas comme si j'avais pas la même chose!!

_O.k…

La porte s'ouvrit et Ichigo réprima un hoquet de stupeur.

Grimmjow, une serviette blanche autour de la taille se tenait devant lui.

Ses cheveux mouillés brillaient intensément, et il laissa ses yeux détailler le torse parfait sur lequel des gouttes d'eau tombaient encore en cascade.

Si Rukia avait été là, elle aurait rougit comme une tomate et aurait bavé beaucoup.

Grimmjow était bien fait, Grimmjow était sexy, et l'eau qui perlait sur son corps ne le rendait qu'encore plus sexy.

« Pouah… C'est comme ça que j'aurais dû me montrer à Rukia quand j'ai voulu lui faire l'amour! Elle n'aurait pas pu résister »

_Juste une question, reprit l'orangé, comment vous faites? Je suis sûr que vous bouffez n'importe quoi! Comment vous faites pour…

_Pour avoir un corps de dieu? Beaucoup d'exercice physique gamin. Tu devrais en prendre de la graine.

_Bref, est-ce que vous pouvez me filer une clope?

Les sourcils de Grimmjow s'haussèrent bien hauts. Il ne savait pas que le plus jeune fumait et s'en trouva étonné.

_Bien sûr.

Il le laissa entrer et referma la porte derrière lui.

L'appartement sans dessus dessous du bleuté sentait maintenant l'odeur du shampooing de son propriétaire. Et à dire vrai, Ichigo aimait cette odeur...

_Tiens.

Grimmjow lui tendit une cigarette que le plus jeune saisit sans un mot.

Puis, il l'alluma et ferma les yeux en laissant échapper une bouffée de fumée.

_Ca fait du bien, souffla-t-il.

Grimmjow s'éclipsa dans la chambre et en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, habillé d'un jean noir et d'un tee-shirt blanc, très simple. Il s'assit sur le canapé, allumant lui aussi une cigarette.

_Alors, mon cadeau t'a plut?

_Vous êtes un gros pervers!

_Je crois avoir déjà entendu ça quelque part…

_Vous croyez vraiment que je vais m'en servir?!

_Oui, et pus vite que tu ne le crois.

_Vous êtes un gros pervers! Répéta le roux en tirant de plus belle sur sa cigarrette.

Le portable du bleuté se mit alors à sonner et il haussa les sourcils en voyant le nom s'afficher.

_Ouaip? Répondit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il y eut un silence.

Ichigo entendait clairement une voix masculine de l'autre coté, mais il fut incapable de déchiffrer ce qu'il disait.

_Oh? Demanda Grimmjow, étonné. Je ne t'attendais pas si tôt. Mais comme tu veux, passe dans dix minutes.

Il raccrocha et se tourna vers l'orangé toujours debout.

_Désolé mais je vais avoir de la visite, alors finis ta clope et bye bye!

_Vous êtes toujours aussi sympathique avec vos visiteurs?

_Ca dépend lesquels gamin!

Ichigo laissa un soupir s'échapper de ses lèvres et termina sa cigarette très vite.

_Merci pour la clope, finit-il par dire en écrasant son reste dans l'un des cendriers.

_D'rien…

Puis, sans un mot, il se dirigea dans l'entrée, en évitant les immondices qui jonchaient le sol, puis sortit de l'appartement du bleuté sans rien rajouter.

Il était intrigué, voir même curieux.

Il voulait savoir qui était cet homme qui avait appelé Grimmjow. Mais il n'aurait qu'à attendre dans le couloir et il finirait certainement par le voir…

Se sentant tout à fait ridicule et même très nul d'espionner les visites de son voisin, Ichigo s'adossa au mur, face à la porte de l'ascenseur.

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il le poussait à faire ça, et au bout de longues minutes, il se décida à bouger.

_Je suis trop nul. Pourquoi je me sens intéressé par ce que ce type fait?

Il dodelina de la tête et rejoint la porte de son appartement au même moment ou, la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit dans un bruit désagréable.

Le roux se retourna violemment pour voir sortir un jeune homme de la machine.

A première vue, il ne devait avoir que deux ou trois ans de plus que lui. Plus grand que lui, plus costaud que lui, des cheveux noirs corbeaux, des yeux noirs et un tatouage oh combien vulgaire sur sa joue : un « 69 ».

Le jeune homme ne le remarqua même pas et s'avança jusqu'à la porte de Grimmjow à laquelle il frappa deux coups.

Ichigo, médusé, se dépêcha de rentrer chez lui, laissant tout de même la porte d'entrée légèrement entrouverte, histoire de glisser encore un œil à cet homme.

Il était sexy et plutôt excitant dans ses vêtements serrés noirs.

« N'importe quoi! » se reprit l'orangé.

C'était bien la première fois qu'il pensait ça d'un homme… Bon, à part de Grimmjow bien sûr…

« Merde! Je déraille complètement!! »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir.

En effet, la porte de l'appartement de Grimmjow s'était ouverte et la main puissante et halée du bleuté empoigna violemment son visiteur brun par le col de sa veste.

_Viens là, Hisagi!!

Ichigo fronça violemment les sourcils. Il allait le taper ou quoi?

Submergé par la curiosité, il tendit l'oreille alors que la porte s'était refermée.

Un grand bruit le fit sursauter soudain. Quelqu'un avait été plaqué contre la porte de l'appartement du bleuté. Sûrement était-il en train d'agresser ce pauvre Hisagi…

Hésitant, Ichigo fit un pas dans le couloir pour se rapprocher de la porte de son voisin.

Sur la pointe des pieds, il atteignit la porte en question et y rapprocha son oreille lentement.

Il lui semblait entendre du raffut à l'intérieur… Comme deux personne qui se battaient ou deux personnes qui…

_Oh oui! Encore!

… faisaient l'amour.

« Merde! »

Plaquant sa main contre sa bouche mais incapable de bouger, Ichigo entendait les coups répétés contre la porte, saccadés en rythme. Grimmjow était en train de faire l'amour à ce type et l'orangé en était tout retourné.

Jusqu'au plus profond de ses entrailles...

_______________________________________

_Pour le lemon (oui, il y en aura) il faudra patienter un peu. Ichigo et Grimmjow vont encore se tourner autour un petit moment._

_N'oublions pas que Ichigo n'est pas gay... Tout du moins, il ne se sent pas "gay" (et ne veut surtout pas se l'avouer!). Il va falloir un petit moment pour qu'il saute le pas ^^_


	7. Chapitre 6

_Désolée, je me suis faite attendre. Toutes mes excuses, mais une tonne de choses à faire en ce moment entre les exams et mon boulot! Pfiou! ^^_

_______________________________________________

_______________________________________________

_Chapitre 6_

Grimmjow Jaggerjack avait un amant. Grimmjow Jaggerjack avait un amant plus jeune que lui et qui plus est diablement sexy…

Ichigo n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête les bruits et cris effrontés qu'il avait entendus plus tôt dans la journée. Grimmjow et ce brun sexy avaient fait l'amour contre la porte d'entrée de son appartement et le roux les avait entendus. Retourné. Il en avait été retourné.

« Ce mec est un pervers, et un pédophile et… et il m'a offert un espèce de god bizarre et il… il m'a embrassé bordel! »

C'était la phrase qui tournait et retournait dans l'esprit du roux, même deux jours après cet évènement.

Il n'avait pas recroisé l'écrivain depuis, ou alors il l'avait évité. Ou encore c'était Grimmjow qui l'évitait. Non, impossible! Ce type aimait trop lui mettre la honte!

Sans nouvelles de Rukia, le jeune homme avait commencé à feuilleter ses bouquins de seconde année de médecine, ne trouvant rien de plus appréciable à faire. Keigo et Mizuiro lui avaient proposé une sortie qu'il avait déclinée, prétextant une quelconque sortie en famille.

_Onii-chan, je vais faire le ménage dans ta chambre! Annonça Yuzu ce samedi matin-là.

_Okay, répondit-il depuis la cuisine, la mine enfarinée. Merde! NON!!!

Il se rua dans sa chambre et parvint à se plaquer contre son bureau au moment ou sa jeune sœur avait commencé à y faire la poussière.

Ses deux mains bloquant l'accès au tiroir qui renfermait le sex toy offert par Grimmjow, Ichigo étira un sourire nerveux :

_Je vais le faire! Annonça-t-il d'une petite voix aigue.

Yuzu, surprise, lui tendit finalement le chiffon et le roux dut ce matin-là mettre la main à la patte. En même temps, c'était toujours Yuzu qui faisait le ménage dans sa chambre et à la maison. Il n'y avait pas de mal à vouloir l'aider? Même si c'était pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe sur ce sex toy.

_Bon sang…, murmura-t-il en déposant le chiffon sal sur son bureau. Qu'est-ce que j'vais faire de ce truc maintenant?

La main hésitante, il ouvrit le tiroir pour vérifier que l'objet était toujours là.

Et il était toujours là…

« Bordel, il n'aurait pas pu disparaître pendant la nuit?! » pensa-t-il, même s'il savait que c'était impossible.

Il poussa un soupir puis s'en alla verrouiller la porte de sa chambre. Il voulait pouvoir se trouver en tête-à-tête avec le sex toy. Une sorte de confrontation, pour faire sortir ses démons.

Il le posa devant lui, sur le lit, prenant soin de le toucher le moins possible.

Ses yeux ambrés l'observèrent. La petite forme n'était pas désagréable à l'œil, ni même la couleur. Ce qui faisait plus peur c'était cette manette noire qui ressemblait plus à un engin de torture qu'autre chose.

_Et merde! S'écria-t-il soudain en retirant les piles de son baladeur pour les placer à l'intérieur de la manette.

D'un coup de pouce, il mit l'objet en marche.

Les vibrations restèrent presque sourdes et l'objet lui amena des fourmis dans les doigts alors qu'il le tenait, observant toujours ce sex toy et ses réactions.

_Je me demande ce qu'on doit ressentir quand… Kurosaki, pervers!!

Dans un geste violent il éteignit l'objet et le fourra violemment dans son tiroir, en colère après lui-même. Pourquoi semblait-il s'intéresser à cet objet? Il n'avait rien de particulier, il ne comptait pas s'en servir!

C'était simplement sa curiosité? Pourtant, cette curiosité était bien poussée.

_Ichigo, tiens j'ai fait les petites annonces pour toi, lança Isshin en soirée alors qu'ils dînaient.

Il lui mit sous le nez le journal du jour. Le roux sembla perdu :

_Pourquoi? Demanda-t-il.

_Tu ne vas pas rester éternellement ici sans rien faire, pendant encore deux mois? Demanda son père. Il faut que tu te trouves un job! Tous tes amis en ont un! Même Rukia donne des cours bénévolement.

Le ventre de l'orangé se tordit en entendant le prénom de la brune. Voilà deux jours qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlés. Pas un coup de fil, rien du tout. Ichigo avait bien tenté de la relancer mais c'était peine perdue.

N'ayant pas la force de se lancer dans une nouvelle dispute avec son père, il prit le journal et se décida à le consulter après le dîner. Mais il avait l'esprit ailleurs.

Il était clair et net qu'il allait s'ennuyer tout seul ici, pendant deux mois. Avant il avait Rukia, avec qui il sortait souvent, avec qui il avait des activités diverses. Mais maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble, qu'allait-il faire de ses vacances?

Etudier le programme de deuxième année de médecine? Il s'ennuierait très certainement.

Une semaine passa.

Une semaine sans que Ichigo n'ait de nouvelles ni de Rukia, ni de Grimmjow.

Il apprit par son père que l'écrivain aux cheveux bleus avait quitté son appartement mais il ignorait pourquoi. Pour des vacances? Pour son travail? Ou bien avait-il déménagé?

Le roux l'ignorait. Et il ignorait aussi pourquoi il se faisait tellement de soucis à propos de ce type. Peut-être qu'il le considérait comme un voisin compréhensif? Pas comme un ami, ils avaient eu trop peu de temps pour devenir amis, mais Ichigo voyait Jaggerjack comme un aîné à qui il pouvait faire confiance, à qui il pouvait se confier.

Il était le seul à qui il pouvait se confier sur ses affaires de cœur avec Rukia, et le seul qui semblait vouloir le comprendre et lui porter une oreille attentive. D'ailleurs, il se demandait pourquoi le bleuté avait accepté de l'aider?

Il n'aurait certainement jamais la réponse à ses questions, puisqu'il était convaincu qu'il avait déménagé.

Après avoir été convoqué à deux entretiens d'embauches qui ne donnèrent rien par la suite, Ichigo se retrouva comme une âme en peine, faisant la baby-sitter pour ses sœurs et avec son père sur le dos qui ne cessait de le harceler.

« Trouve-toi un travail! » semblait être devenue sa phrase favorite.

Deux semaines après avoir découvert que Grimmjow Jaggerjack avait un amant, il ne l'avait toujours pas revu. Pas de nouvelles, personne ne savait où il était passé, pas même la concierge!

Le jour où ses soeurs devaient partir pour leur colonie de vancances arriva. Isshin les conduisit au lieu de rendez-vous.

Elles partaient pour deux semaines. Ichigo allait se sentir encore plus seul.

_Ichigo? Tu es là?

Lorsque son père rentra en fin d'après-midi, il trouva son fils dans sa chambre, devant son ordinateur.

_Je viens de croiser le voisin, lança-t-il depuis l'entrée de sa chambre.

Sans qu'il ne puisse y faire grand-chose, le cœur d'Ichigo accéléra. Tout de suite, il pensa que Grimmjow était de retour.

_Quel voisin? Demanda-t-il, faisant semblant de n'être qu'à moitié intéressé.

_Jaggerjack, répondit son père.

L'estomac du roux se tordit de douleur. Bon sang, comment pouvait-il réagir ainsi au nom de ce type?

_Nous avons discuté rapidement, continua Isshin, et je lui ai dit que tu ne trouvais pas de travail…

_Merci d'étaler ma vie partout papa, lança-t-il en prenant une petite teinte rosée sur ses joues.

_Il a proposé de t'aider. Il connaît du monde ce type, il peut te trouver un travail! Reprit son père d'une voix enjouée. Tu iras le voir demain et tu seras poli! Il a dit qu'il ferait son maximum...

L'orangé tourna son visage vers son père, le cœur battant à tout rompre et le visage stoïque.

_Tu as l'air surpris! Fit remarquer le paternel. Quelque chose t'ennuie?

_Non…. Non, je… j'irai le voir demain, assura-t-il finalement en baissant les yeux.

_Parfait.

Lorsqu'il se retrouva seul, Ichigo frappa de son poing avec violence sur son bureau. Ses dents se serrèrent. Il était en colère, profondément exaspéré par ses propres réactions.

Pourquoi semblait-il tel une midinette en chaleur en apprenant que ce type était de retour? Pourquoi avait-il rougit, pour la première fois de sa vie, en entendant parler de lui?

Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait bon sang?

Il était perdu. Il n'avait purement et simplement jamais éprouvé ce genre de réaction pour quiconque. Alors pour un homme!

Se pourrait-il que…

« N'importe quoi! Je ne peux pas être amoureux d'un homme! » se dit-il avec un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

Avoir ce genre de réactions : mal au ventre, battements de cœur qui s'accélèrent, le rouge aux joues en entendant son nom… Ichigo n'y connaissait rien et ne voulait surtout pas y croire. Lui, amoureux? Comment pouvait-il le savoir puisqu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé de genre de choses auparavant. Il ne ressentait rien pour ce type! Peut-être juste de l'amitié… Alors pourquoi, depuis qu'il savait qu'il était rentré, avait-il envie de le voir?

_Bonsoir, je vous dérange?

Ne pouvant réfréner cette envie plus longtemps, Ichigo s'était donc lancé et était aller frapper à la porte de son voisin peu avant le dîner.

Jaggerjack lui ouvrit, le teint beaucoup plus halé que d'habitude, et un large sourire de béatitude aux lèvres.

_Ouai, tu déranges, répondit-il avec un regard malicieux. Nan, je plaisante!

Il s'écarta et laissa entrer le plus jeune.

L'appartement était comme d'habitude : sans dessus dessous. De plus, les bagages du bleuté bloquaient l'accès au salon et il fut obligé de les enjamber.

_Ton père m'a parlé, annonça Grimmjow en ouvrant une valise d'un coup de pied. J'peux te trouver un job si t'veux!

Le roux resta silencieux et l'observa sortir ses affaires de sa valise. Le fait est qu'il voulait savoir pourquoi il était partit, où était-il allé et avec qui?

Il voulait tout savoir : qui était vraiment cet homme brun qu'il avait vu entrer chez lui, il voulait savoir comment il travaillait, comment il vivait.

Mais Grimmjow ne répondrait certainement à aucune de ses questions.

_Je veux travailler avec vous, lâcha-t-il alors, les mains sur les hanches.

Les yeux turquoises remontèrent soudainement sur lui et le sondèrent.

_Avec moi? Répéta-t-il, surpris. Pourquoi? Je n'ai besoin de personne et puis…

_Je veux travailler pour vous!

_Nan, laisse tomber. Tu pourrais avoir un job dans la maison d'édition qui m'embauche, ou je ne sais pas quoi…

_Vous m'avez pas entendu?

Ichigo fronça les sourcils. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il s'acharnait de la sorte, Grimmjow continuerai à dire non! Mais il voulait entrer dans sa vie… Grimmjow avait commencé à jouer avec lui, c'était lui qui l'avait embrassé, lui qui avait utilisé son prénom dans ses bouquins porno, lui qui l'avait amené à rompre avec Rukia (indirectement mais quand même!)

_Vous allez m'embaucher un point c'est tout, reprit-il. Si vous ne le faites pas je risque bien de montrer vos bouquins porno à certaines personnes de votre maison d'édition qui doit l'ignorer.

Le roux ne savait pas si ce qu'il disait avait un sens mais selon ce qu'il savait : les mangas yaoi que le bleuté écrivait sous un pseudomnymes étaient publiés par une maison d'édition différente de celle qui publiait ses romans. Donc il en était venu à la conclusion qu'il dissimulait ses écrits pornographiques à sa maison d'édition.

_Tu me fais du chantage?

Ichigo resta immobile un instant. Le regard turquoise avait changé. En seulement un millième de seconde, Grimmjow avait cette lueur malicieuse et joueuse au fond des yeux. Et elle n'annonçait rien de bon…

Il se déplaça jusqu'à lui et se planta devant le jeune homme qui n'osa pas lever les yeux jusqu'à lui. Soudainement, son corps s'était figé et tremblait à la fois. C'était très étrange…

_Si tu veux jouer à ça, j'te garantie que tu gagneras pas, poursuivit l'écrivain.

_J'ai besoin de ce job!

_Ecoute-moi bien, poils de carotte : t'veux faire du chantage, alors j'vais faire du chantage! T'vas bosser pour moi, mais quand j'dis pour moi c'est vraiment POUR moi… Autrement dit : tu obéiras à tous mes ordres!


	8. Chapitre 7

_________________________________________________

_____________________________________________________

_Chapitre 7._

_Obéir à tous vos ordres? Non mais vous êtes pas bien?!

Ichigo sentit que son père venait de le conduire dans un jeu dangereux.

C'était son propre père qui avait demandé à Grimmjow de l'aider à trouver un travail, il ne pouvait pas refuser ce que le bleuté lui offrait. Sinon, ça serait partir sur une autre prise de tête avec son paternel, et Kurosaki en était plus que fatigué.

Grimmjow Jaggerjack soupira, visiblement déçu par sa réponse :

_C'est ça ou rien…

_Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par « obéir à tous vos ordres »?

_Ca veut dire c'que ça veut dire, ducon! Répliqua l'autre. Ca veut dire que si j'te d'mande de faire le ménage tu l'feras. Si j'te d'mande de faire la secrétaire tu l'feras! Okay?

_Et combien vous me payez?

Le bleu étira un sourire sadique. Apparemment, il avait capté l'attention du plus jeune et s'en trouva ravie.

_Une somme raisonnable, répondit-il. Mais j'te paierai au noir, j'te préviens.

_Pas de soucis.

Malgré sa réticence, Ichigo savait qu'il n'avait guère le choix. Ses menaces de révéler qu'il écrivait des mangas pornographiques s'était révélée infructueuse. Il n'avait plus vraiment l'embarras du choix : il devait accepter, mais si ça le tuait de devoir travailler pour une bourrique pareille!

Grimmjow devait être tyrannique, et même pire que cela. Le roux le prenait comme un défis : s'il arrivait à survivre à ça, il survivrait à toutes les catastrophes futures.

_Au fait, reprit-t-il, c'est pas gentil de vouloir m'faire du chantage, Ichi. J'peux dev'nir méchant si tu continues comme ça!

« La vache! Il fait flipper! »

_J'vois pas ce que vous pourriez faire de pire que me faire faire votre foutu ménage!

_Je pourrais… je ne sais pas, peut-être parler de toi à une _certaine _personne…

Le ventre du roux se tordit instantanément. Rukia? Il parlait d'elle?

_Arrêtez avec ça! S'écria-t-il en pointant son index sur lui. Laissez Rukia en dehors de ça, okay?

_Okay, pour l'instant, répondit l'autre. Cependant, si tu ne faisais pas tout ce que j'te dis j'pourrais bien aller lui révéler que t'as embrassé un mec, ou que tu caches un vibro dans ta chambre, ou… que t'as tourné gay?

_Taisez-vous!!

_Tu veux toujours la récupérer hein? Demanda-t-il, amusé. Ca m'étonne pas, t'es pathétique!

_Allez vous faire foutre!

Jaggerjack leva alors son index et le planta devant le visage du roux avec un regard réprobateur :

_Non, non, souffla-t-il. Ichi va être gentil maint'nant, hein? Il va s'asseoir bien sagement ici…

Il lui désigna le canapé du salon et à contre cœur, l'orangé s'y assit. Il était mal à l'aise, surtout que ce type semblait capable du pire. Prenant place à ses côtés, Grimmjow laissa échapper un sourire de contentement.

_C'est pas tous les jours qu'j'ai un mec, jeune et mignon, chez moi, dit-il en tournant son visage vers le jeune homme.

Ichigo eut un rire gonflé d'ironie mais ne tourna pas ses yeux vers lui.

_Vous plaisantez? J'vous ai vu l'autre jour avec ce type!

_Quel type? Oh! Shuuhei? Juste un passe-temps.

_Juste un passe-temps? Questionna l'autre en se tournant violemment vers lui. Vous…

_Oui, moi aussi j'ai un jouet sexuel, chéri, le coupa-t-il.

_Ne m'appelez pas « chéri » !!! rugit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

_T'aimes pas? Dans ce cas, j'devrais p'tet' en parler à Rukia, non?

_Arrêtez!

Le roux se figea. L'entendre parler de Rukia de la sorte le rendait nerveux, le mettait hors de lui. Il voulait juste qu'il cesse ses menaces! La jeune femme n'avait rien à voir dans cette histoire, pourquoi prenait-il un malin plaisir à le torturer?

_Arrêtez de parler de Rukia, reprit-il en baissant les yeux. Si vous en parlez encore je… je vous balance mon poing dans la figure!

_Alors t'es donc prêt à faire tout c'que j'veux?

_Oui…

_J'ai pas bien entendu!

_OUI!! S'exclama le roux en lui montrant un visage tordu par la colère.

Le bleuté sembla satisfait et étira un sourire. Mais alors que l'orangé crut qu'il allait attaquer directement en lui sautant dessus, il fut surpris de voir l'écrivain se relever pour sortir sur le balcon.

_Tu finiras par l'oublier, lui lança-t-il avant de sortir dehors.

Ichigo inspira profondément et laissa retomber le stress de la conversation. Avoir fait allusion à Rukia ne put que lui rappeler à quel point il était le pire des looser.

Non seulement il s'était fait plaquer par Rukia, il avait embrassé ce type qui le répugnait, mais maintenant il allait lui servir de larbin! Et Dieu seul savait ce que cet homme allait lui demander de faire…

Kurosaki imagina alors les pires châtiments. Peut-être devrait-il se trimbaler entièrement nu, toute la journée, en lui servant des verres d'alcool et en lui faisant à manger? Ou alors, peut-être que Jaggerjack lui ferait porter tout un tas d'accessoires SM en se délectant de sa honte?

Il s'imaginait même avec un tablier rose autour du cou, entièrement nu dessous, et le bleuté lui peloterait les fesses à longueur de temps. Cette image lui arracha un frisson. Mais il ne put déterminer si c'était de dégoût ou de plaisir…

Le roux pensait qu'il était sans doute tombé bien bas. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de retomber sur ses pattes! Il ne pouvait pas se laisser faire ainsi!

« Qu'est-ce qui pourrait faire tomber ce type de haut? »

Il se creusa la tête, pendant de longues minutes.

Sur le balcon, Jaggerjack avait allumé une cigarette et la fumée s'introduisit dans le salon de l'appartement. Ichigo se détendit grâce à l'odeur du tabac. Il tourna ses yeux dans la direction de son « employeur » et il observa son dos musclé dissimulé sous son tee-shirt noir.

Une idée lui frôla alors le cerveau. Une idée géniale, qui allait rabattre son caquet à ce type tordu!

Un léger sourire s'éveilla sur les lèvres de Kurosaki puis, il se leva et rejoint l'autre sur le balcon en prenant place à ses côtés.

_Est-ce que je peux en avoir une? Demanda-t-il en désignant le paquet de cigarettes dans la main du bleuté.

L'autre leva un sourcil.

_Dis le mot magique, ordonna-t-il en laissant échapper un peu de fumée.

_S'il vous plait, répliqua alors docilement le jeune rouquin.

Le paquet se présenta alors devant lui et il en tira une cigarette pour la porter à ses lèvres. Empruntant le briquet du bleu, il l'alluma et se laissa un moment envahir par la sensation d'avoir enfin sa dose de nicotine.

_J'veux qu'tu répondes au téléphone, lança alors Grimmjow dans le vide, ça me fait chier ces trucs. J'veux qu'tu répondes à mes mails, j'aime pas taper à l'ordi. J'veux qu'tu ranges l'appart aussi d'ici la fin d'semaine.

_Je peux poser une question?

_Tente toujours.

_Où étiez-vous cette semaine? Je veux dire, vous n'étiez pas chez vous…

_Ca t'regarde p'tet? Demanda le bleu avec un large sourire. T'es jaloux que j'puisse avoir un autre larbin dans ma vie?

_Non, je suis juste curieux.

Grimmjow haussa les épaules. Apparemment, il n'était pas disposé à lui répondre. Mais Ichigo s'en moquait. Il avait trouvé un moyen de faire fléchir le bleu et il l'utiliserait très bientôt.

Après avoir fini sa cigarette, il s'attela à ranger un peu le salon. Il y avait tellement de choses à mettre à la poubelle, qu'il dut faire trois aller-retour jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée pour tout jeter dans le vide à ordures.

Grimmjow était un gros crado, vraiment quelqu'un d'horrible!

Ichigo se trouvait ridicule. Il se trouvait complètement ridicule d'avoir attendu le retour de Jaggerjack, d'avoir désiré le revoir. A quoi s'attendait-il? Pourquoi éprouvait-il ces choses bizarres pour lui?

Maintenant, il était hautement dégoûté par cet homme qui semblait considérer les autres comme des objets. Il se demanda si ce Shuuhei, son amant, lui servait lui aussi de bonniche. Apparemment oui, puisqu'il était son « jouet sexuel ».

Bref, Kurosaki trouvait ça dégoûtant. Grimmjow était dégoûtant. Il se demandait comment il avait pu le trouver, ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde, attirant.

_Hé, Kurosaki! Tonna l'écrivain depuis le salon alors que le jeune homme nettoyait la cuisine.

_Quoi? Demanda-t-il doucement.

_Viens par ici.

Ichigo se dirigea vers lui et observa le bleuté se pencher au-dessus d'une planche de page de manga.

_Tiens, viens là…

Il lui fit signe de rester debout, à sa gauche et le bleuté resta un instant perplexe. Visiblement, il cherchait à dessiner la scène parfaite pour l'un de ses mangas cochons! Mais Ichigo se demandait ce qu'il venait faire là-dedans.

_Hé!!!

Les mains de Jaggerjack venaient de se poser sur ses fesses, négligemment, sans que le turquoise ne tourne ses yeux sur lui. Le roux s'était reculé, quelque peu surpris et en même temps paniqué : il avait raison, ce type allait lui faire les pires choses!

_Attends, c'est juste pour que j'décide comment pourrait se placer mon personnage pour… Et si on faisait comme ça?

Plaçant une main derrière le genoux gauche du roux, il amena sa jambe droite entre ses propres jambes repliées en tailleur et plaça le bassin du jeune homme juste en face de son visage.

Ichigo tourna son visage en direction du plafond car il venait d'avoir brusquement un coup de chaleur. Ce type s'amusait avec lui! Ou alors était-ce vraiment pour son boulot? Kurosaki ne savait pas qu'elle solution lui ferait le plus plaisir…

En attendant, ils étaient dans une position plus que compromettante. Si quelqu'un entrait maintenant....

_Okay, c'est bon, reprit alors le bleu en le poussant d'une main.

Ichigo recula, observant son employeur se remettre au travail sans le remercier ni le regarder.

_Hé! J'suis pas une poupée gonflable ou un modèle pour vos trucs pornos!

_Ah bon? Demanda l'autre sans relever la tête. Pourtant j'crois qu'tu viens servir de modèle à mes trucs pornos. Dis, j'ai b'soin d'un modèle pour dessiner le sexe en érection d'mon personnage Ichigo…

Sur ces mots, il lança un regard hautement pervers au plus jeune qui prit un air offusqué.

_Sale pervers!! Hurla-t-il avant de disparaître dans la cuisine.

_Oui, je sais! Oh que oui, je le sais!

Grimmjow resta un instant pensif, ricanant sadiquement pendant de longues secondes.

_Et t'as encore rien vu mon 'tit père, chuchota-t-il avec une lueur prédatrice dans les yeux. C'est que l'début...


	9. Chapitre 8

_Note : Désolée pour le retard! -__- Je n'arrête pas d'écrire cette fic, hein? C'est juste qu'avec mon boulot, pas trop le temps d'être chez moi..._

_________________________________________________

_____________________________________________________

_Chapitre 8._

Kurosaki passa la semaine entière à jouer les femmes de ménage. Et un coup d'aspirateur par là, un coup de serpillère par ci. Un coup de décapant par ici parce que c'était vraiment trop crade... et d'ailleurs, il se demandait s'il ne fallait pas mieux mettre le feu à ce foutu appartement! Sans blague, il était irrécupérable!

Ichigo soupira et retira ses gants en plastique. Il venait de récurer la salle de bain et ce n'était franchement pas son loisir préféré!

En considérant la semaine qu'il venait de passer, ça aurait pu être pire. Il s'était imaginé, à tord d'ailleurs, que l'écrivain passerait son temps à le taquiner, le peloter, le draguer.

Que nenni!

Il se contentait d'écrire, de dessiner, de parler au téléphone sans que le rouquin ne semble le gêner. C'était simple : Grimmjow faisait comme s'il n'existait pas! Et Kurosaki s'en trouvait... piqué à vif!

-Tiens, viens voir ma femme de ménage!

Le rire lancé par le bleuté dans l'entrée alerta le plus jeune. Il passa un oeil en dehors de la salle de bain pour voir l'homme qu'il avait surpris à entrer ici quelques jours plus tôt :,Shuuhei. Celui que le bleuté appelait ouvertement son "jouet sexuel".

Ichigo ne l'avait vu que de loin, mais déjà il l'avait trouvé sexy et attirant. Ce n'était rien comparé à maintenant!

Le jeune homme avait un an de plus que lui, un air solennel, un visage carré et de quoi exciter ce sale pervers de Jaggerjack : un "69" sur la joue! Apparemment, Shuuhei n'était pas le genre de type à rigoler tous les jours. Il avait l'air tellement... différent de Grimmjow! Il ne souriait jamais et n'esquissa qu'un bref "bonjour" en direction du rouquin.

Cependant, en les voyant assis l'un à côté de l'autre dans le canapé du salon, à discuter, Ichigo fut surprit de voir à quel point le bleuté pouvait être normal. Tout du moins, il pouvait tenir une conversation normale, pouvait écouter une conversation normale. Sans sourire sadique, gros mots ou allusions en dessous de la ceinture. Et pourtant... ces deux-là ne parlaient pas de sujets transcendants!

-Mon patron m'a dit qu'il me virerait si je n'enlevais pas mon tatouage, racontait Shuuhei.

-Qu'il aille se faire foutre! cracha le bleuté en écrasant son énième cigarette. Comment tu pourrais enlever ton tatouage?

-En fait, il existe un moyen : au laser.

-Bah... fais comme si t'étais pas au courant! N'enlève jamais ton tatouage!

Le doigt du bleuté vint tracer les contours du "69" et Ichigo resta subjugué par le toucher qui semblait doux. Il se demandait si, finalement, Grimmjow ne considérait pas Shuuhei plus que simplement un "jouet sexuel". La façon dont il le regardait mettait les choses au clair : ces deux-là avaient seulement besoin d'un regard pour se comprendre.

Et étrangement, Kurosaki s'en trouva encore plus atteint dans sa fierté!

-Hep! Ichi, retourna chez ton père! lâcha soudain Grimmjow alors que Shuuhei venait de disparaître dans la chambre.

-Quoi? demanda-t-il. Mais je...

-Allez, file!

Grimmjow lui fourra dans la main un paquet de billets et lui fit signe de déguerpir. Comme s'il s'adressait à un chien!

Surpris, Ichigo le fusilla du regard :

-Très bien, j'me barre! Mais si vous continuez à me considérer comme de la merde, je...

-Tu quoi?

La main de Grimmjow attrapa alors fermement son poignet. Les yeux turquoises se firent plus envieux et sa langue rose passa sur ses lèvres. Il était tel un prédateur en chasse.

-Vous croyez que vous me faites peur? demanda le roux d'une voix étonnamment basse.

-Mph... Nan, j'crois pas. J'te fais pas peur, j'te fais d'l'effet!

Ce qu'il avait tant redouté depuis une semaine se produisait. Le harcèlement sexuel de Grimmjow reprenait maintenant! Alors qu'il avait un mec à baver des litres de salive nu dans sa chambre? Pourquoi?

-Vous êtes bizarre, reprit alors Kuroaski en arrachant sa main de l'emprise du bleu. Vous avez Shuuhei dans votre chambre et pourtant vous... vous jouez ce jeu avec moi!

Les sourcils bleus se haussèrent très hauts et à dire vrai, Ichigo ne s'était jamais attendu à la réponse suivante :

-C'est parce que j'ai envie d'un plan à trois!

"Okay, ça c'est fait!"

Tournant les talons à la vitesse de l'éclair, Ichigo quitta l'appartement, les oreilles et les joues en feu, sous les éclats de rire sadique de l'écrivain.

-Pervers!!! ragea l'orangé en claquant la porte d'entrée tel une furie.

Il rentra chez lui tout aussi enragé. Une expression de dégoût total sur le visage. Comment pouvait-il lui lancer ça droit dans les yeux? Comment?

Ce type ne semblait que vire pour le sexe! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit devenu son voisin?

-Sale con! pesta-t-il en tombant sur son lit.

Son souflle qui s'était légèrement accéléré, à la suite de la réplique du bleuté, retomba soudain à un rythme normal. A l'heure qu'il était, Grimmjow était sans doute déjà dans sa chambre, sous les draps avec Shuuhei...

-Arrête de t'imaginer ces trucs! ragea-t-il encore plus fort contre lui.

-Ichi-nii, ça va?

Dans un bond immense dûe à sa surprise, Ichigo ouvrit des yeux exorbités. sa petite soeur Yuzu frappait à sa porte.

-Oui, ça va! lança-t-il, surpris.

Il avait tellement été obnubilé par sa rage contre Jaggerjack qu'il n'avait même pas vu que ses soeurs étaient à la maison. Il devenait un monstre... à cause de Grimmjow!

Il devait absolument arrêter de penser à ce type, de travailler pour ce type et de voir ce type!

Lentement, il ouvrit alors son poing droit, dans lequel reposait l'argent donné par Grimmjow. Son regard y resta scotché. Comment pouvait-il le payer une telle somme pour si peu de choses? Il était trop généreux!

Quoique... Le roux se doutait clairement que Grimmjow n'était pas "généreux", il ne devait même pas connaître ce foutu mot! C'était simplement pour montrer qu'il avait de l'argent. Pour éveiller l'admiration du jeune roux? Mais dans quel but? Il avait déjà Shuuhei alors...

Il referma les yeux. Il voyait parfaitement la petite chambre de l'écrivain, parfaitement rangée (puisque c'était lui qui l'avait rangée...). Il voyait parfaitement les draps de lit blancs fraichement lavés (c'était lui qui avait fait la machine) et tout ça... pour accueillir le corps bronzé de Shuuhei.

Ichigo savait qu'il était dingue! Il devait avoir sniffé quelque chose d'interdit, ou Grimmjow lui avait fait boire une quelconque drogue, mais... il ne pouvait s'arrêter de visualiser la scène.

Il voyait les deux corps nus l'un sur l'autre. La bouche de Grimmjow caressait lentement le torse musclé de Shuuhei, laissant quelques traces de salives. Les mains du bleuté se perdraient dans les cheveux bruns, et celui-ci laissait déjà échapper quelques gémissements compromettants.

Il imaginait Grimmjow en soumis, sous les mains musclées de Shuuhei qui s'amusait à le faire enrager de ne pas le toucher au bon endroit, pour faire durer le plaisir. Il imaginait parfaitement Grimmjow en soumis, son visage tordu de plaisir, ses poignets emprisonnés entre les mains de Shuuhei, sa bouche grande ouverte et son souffle saccadé.

Il les imaginait si bien tous les deux qu'il manque mourir d'un arrête cardiaque en constatant qu'il était lui-même en train de se procurer les caresses qu'il imaginait les deux autres prodiguer.

-Taaaaaaah!!!hurla en retirant ses mains de son caleçon avec une expression de dégoût. Va-t-en sale pervers!

Il en pouvait croire qu'il venait d'avoir un rêve érotique mettant en scène deux hommes. Mettant en scène deux hommes, dont l'un était son voisin et un pervers finit! Bon sang, ces types étaient dans l'appartement d'en face! Comment...?

-Non, il faut mieux que j'arrête de penser à ça. Il m'a certainement drogué le chenapant! Je ne vois que ça!

Kurosaki reprit son souffle et s'allongea calmement de nouveau sur son lit. Il fallait qu'il pense à quelque chose d'autre. Il était hors de question qu'il termine de se masturber parce qu'il avait pensé à Grimmjow et son amant! HORS DE QUESTION!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Le lendemain, Ichigo se leva du pied gauche. Il était d'une humeur excécrable, et même avec ses soeurs :

-Qu'est-ce qu'y a? questionna Karin d'un ton suspicieux. T'as l'air préoccupé.

-J'te demande comment va ta soeur?! répliqua la roux, de larges cernes sous les yeux.

-Ohla, Ichigo!!!! hurla Isshin en pointant son fils du doigt. Un peu de respect pour tes soeurs!! Ca va pas?!!

-La ferme, paternel dégénéré!

-Pardon?!!

Une veine particulièrement volumineuse se mit à battre à la tempe du chef de famille. Que son fils lui parle sur ce ton, et au petit-déjeuner en plus, ça méritait une bonne leçon.

-Et.... Bam!!! hurla Isshin en balançant son coup de poing dans la figure de son propre fils.

Ichigo encaissa le coup dans un hurlement rauque. Il tomba de sa chaise et Yuzu se mit à crier pendant que Karin fusillait son père du regard :

-Vous êtes pas bien tous les deux?!! pesa-t-elle en aidant son frère à se relever.

-La vache!

Kurosaki se tenait la mâchoire douloureusement. Non seulement il saignait, mais il avait aussi l'impression que sa machoire avait été fracturée. Son père était vraiment costaud! Et il n'avait pas réussi à esquiver, vu le pâté dans lequel il était ce matin...

-Viens, on va mettre de la glace, Ichi-nii, commenta Yuzu en prenant son frère par le bras jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Le reste de la journée, fut un calvaire pour le roux. Sa mâchoire était très douloureuse, il ne pouvait à peine la bouger! Et ensuite, sa joue avait tellement enflée que Grimmjow lui avait demandé ce qu'il avait dans sa bouche...

_Très drôle! cracha Kurosaki en commençant à faire la vaisselle en début d'après-midi.

_Non sérieusement, qui en a une aussi grosse pour qu'ça garde la forme aussi longtemps? Ouah!

_La ferme!!! répliqua le rouquin en balançant une petite cuillère à travers la pièce.

La petite cuillère atterrit sur la table basse du salon, dans un petit bruit métallique.

_Et alors, où est Shuuhei? questionna le jeune homme. Il est partit? Il aurait pu faire la vaisselle, vu que j'suis pas votre _seul_ larbin!

_J'crois qu'après la nuit qu'on a passé, il est même plus capable de faire la vaisselle, ou même de s'tenir debout, si t'vois c'que j'veux dire?

_Epargnez-moi les détails!

_Dis... c'est pas que tu serais jaloux?

L'orangé reprit sa vaisselle en détournant les yeux. Un léger sourire vint éclairer son visage à l'entente de la réplique de l'écrivain. C'était exactement où il comptait l'emmener : lui faire croire qu'il était attiré par lui, faire croire à Grimmjow qu'il était amoureux de lui ou une débilité du genre, et le berner à son propre jeu!

Pourquoi ne ferait-il pas la même chose avec Shuuhei? Séduire l'amant de Jaggerjack, en pur jeu bien sûr... Ichigo n'était pas gay!

Tout du moins c'était ce qu'il pensait. Car tenter de berner Grimmjow Jaggerjack au jeu de la séduction c'était comme gravir l'Everest sur une main : c'était impossible!

Mais il était décidé. A partir de maintenant, il se laisserait tripoter autant de fois qu'il le serait nécessaire pour que Grimmjow croit qu'il était tombé pour lui. Et à dire vrai, ça semblait tellement simple.

_On dirait bien que finalement, j'te fais vraiment d'l'effet, hein? demanda le bleuté tout en frottant son bassin contre le postérieur du rouquin.

Celui-ci, toujours ses mains dans l'évier pour finir la vaisselle, se laissa caresser, se laissa embrasser dans le cou, se laissa frotter contre le torse de Grimmjow.

Il le laissa faire à peu près tout ce qu'il désirait : sauf mettre sa main dans son pantalon!

_Désolé, c'est juste que... que..., commença-t-il d'une voix faussement timide. Je suis vierge et...

Grimmjow étira un très large sourire : le prédateur était de retour. Et Kurosaki savait que ce genre de mots l'excitaient plus que tout!

Grimmjow était complètement en train de tomber dans son piège...


	10. Chapitre 9

_Merci à tout le monde pour les reviews ^^_

_Un gros mea culpa pour mon big retard! --' Vraiment désolée, mais sachez que je n'ai vraiment pas le temps... J'essaye d'écrire dès que je le peux...  
_

* * *

.... _Chapitre 9 ....  
_

_La vache! C'est qui ce type?!

Ichigo était prêt à tout. Il était prêt à tout pour piéger Grimmjow et il fallait bien commencer quelque part.

Première étape : se renseigner sur les conquêtes précédentes du bleuté… Et à dire vrai, à part cet acteur porno et ce photographe bi, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à en retirer. Mais une chose à noter : Grimmjow aimait toujours les hommes plus jeunes et apparemment, il aimait les hommes quelque peu sombres. Dans un sens, il aimait les hommes mystérieux.

_Génial, murmura Ichigo, je ne suis pas mystérieux pour un sou!

Deuxième étape : faire un effort sur soi-même pour tenter de séduire Grimmjow.

Bon, ça n'allait pas être la partie la plus difficile. Ce qui allait être dur serait de lui faire croire qu'il était amoureux de lui!

Comment devait se comporter un homme amoureux? Le roux devait certainement avoir tous pleins d'attentions pour lui, lui demander s'il ne manquait de rien ect.

Pour commencer, il irait lui acheter son dessert favoris pour lui faire une surprise toute à l'heure.

Troisième étape : se renseigner sur Shuuhei. Ichigo se doutait que cette partie serait la plus délicate. S'il voulait vraiment appâter l'amant de Jaggerjack, il fallait qu'il se trouve au moins un point en commun avec Shuuhei. Et il ne le connaissait pas… Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen ; poser des questions à Grimmjow. Mais c'était prendre le risque de se faire découvrir…

Et pour commencer : rendre Grimmjow complètement dingue! Et pour cela, Ichigo avait de quoi faire!

Cette après-midi, c'est avec un dessert de la meilleure pâtisserie qu'il débarqua chez le bleuté.

_Tenez, je vous ai ramené ça, lança-t-il avec un large sourire. Je sais que vous aimez ça alors…

_J'aime aussi autre chose…, souffla l'écrivain en se collant à lui.

Ichigo se figea. Bordel, il ne prenait même pas la peine de jeter un œil à son foutu gâteau! Il se frottait déjà à lui… Comment éviter ce genre de contacts sans lui faire comprendre qu'il le dégoûtait?

_Euh… je… Vous ne voulez même pas goûter? Je l'ai payé une fortune!

Devant les yeux de cocker du rouquin, Grimmjow fronça les sourcils.

_Okay, envoie ce gâteau qu'on en finisse!

Il ouvrit la boîte en carton et plongea son index dans la crème blanche fouettée. Et comme par hasard, c'est vers l'orangé qu'il tendit ce même doigt.

_Quoi?

Ichigo fit un pas en arrière. Il se foutait de lui là?

_Lèche! Ordonna alors l'homme aux cheveux bleus.

Le jeune homme déglutit avec difficulté. Est-ce qu'il s'était vraiment mit de lui-même dans ce pétrin? Apparemment oui…

« Ichigo espèce d'imbécile! »

Prenant donc sur lui en fermant les yeux, le roux ouvrit la bouche et recouvrit le doigt caché sous la crème. Heureusement pour lui, elle était excellente!

_Bon, hein? Demanda l'écrivain avec un sourire pervers.

_Mmm, confirma l'autre en détournant les yeux.

Il tenta de se soustraire au regard turquoise. C'était le moment ou jamais pour lui poser des questions : Grimmjow mangeait.

Et quand monsieur l'estomac-troué avait faim, rien ni personne ne semblait le perturber et en général il répondait rapidement aux questions, dans le simple but d'être tranquille.

_Dites, tenta alors le jeune homme, est-ce que… est-ce que Shuuhei vient aujourd'hui?

_Nope, répondit l'autre en suçotant ses doigts les uns après les autres.

Nom d'un chien, ce type mangeait comme un gros dégueulasse!

Ichigo eut une grimace de pur dégoût et détourna les yeux pour se reprendre.

_Pourquoi?

_Nn… Il travaille chez un tatoueur/pierceur. Celui près du parc.

_Et alors?

_Et alors il n'est pas là, fais pas chier!

L'écrivain engloutit une autre part énorme de gâteau à la crème, sans plus faire attention au rouquin.

Ichigo s'en contentait. Comme chaque jour, il s'attela à remettre de l'ordre dans l'appartement de monsieur « le roi du bordel ». Parce que apparemment, même si le ménage était fait la veille, Grimmjow parvenait à remettre ce bordel en place pendant la nuit. C'était comme s'il s'adonnait à un jeu : rendre son appartement le plus sale possible. Et ce matin-là, il avait gagné haut la main!!

Mettant la main sur une chaussette sale, dont la deuxième avait mystérieusement disparue, Ichigo s'en trouva révulsé. Cependant, il ne tenta pas outre mesure de se plaindre.

Après tout, s'il devait passer pour un amoureux transit, tout ce qu'il touchait et qui appartenait à l'élu de son cœur, devait le ravir…

Euh… Même ce boxer noir à l'état douteux?

_Beurk…, souffla-t-il en prenant la « chose » entre son index et son pouce.

Il le plaça dans la machine à laver et fit tourner l'appareil une fois plein.

_Pfou…

Il avait au moins débarrasser l'appartement de ses cochonneries de sous-vêtements et autres fringues dégueulasses. Mais il restait encore beaucoup à faire…

Par exemple la salle de bain. Ichigo détestait avoir à nettoyer la douche surtout lorsqu'un tas de poils bleus, provenant d'un endroit fort douteux, bouchaient l'évacuation.

Lorsque l'orangé eut terminé sa ronde pour la journée, il se laissa tomber dans le canapé alors que Grimmjow était assit par terre en tailleur, devant son ordinateur, pianotant gaiement.

_Qu'est-ce que vous écrivez? Demanda Kurosaki, pour faire semblant de s'intéresser à lui - oui, il avait lu qu'un amoureux s'intéressait à tout, mais vraiment tout, ce que faisait sa moitié.

_J'suis super inspiré! Répondit l'autre sans même le regarder. On dirait que ta présence me donne des idées!

_Sans blague, marmonna le roux en se renfrognant.

_Voir ton p'tit cul déambuler d'vant moi comme ça, tu m'fais entrer en ébullition!

Ichigo eut une grimace sans que l'autre ne puisse la voir. Mais lorsque Jaggerjack se tourna vers lui pour lui lancer un regard pervers, Kurosaki étira un très large sourire hypocrite.

Grimmjow ne sembla pas remarquer le faux sourire et reprit ses occupations.

Ichigo était mortifié… Ca ne devrait pas se passer comme ça! Non, non et non! Ca ne devait pas du tout se passer comme ça!

Dans ses plans, il avait prévu que l'homme le collerait sans cesse, sans pour autant se jeter sur lui. Il avait prévu de grandes et belles discussions, pendant lesquelles ils pourrait faire savamment filtrer ses soit disant sentiments à l'égard de l'écrivain pervers. Mais rien de tout cela!

Grimmjow ne le regardait même pas!

Ichigo n'avait aucune possibilité d'agir, rien du tout!

Alors, plutôt qu'à perdre son temps ici, il ferait mieux de reprendre là où il en était… Et s'il allait faire un tour près du parc, chez ce tatoueur chez lequel Shuuhei travaillait?

Lentement, le jeune étudiant se leva et mis sa veste sur ses épaules. Grimmjow, ne remarquant même pas son mouvement, restait imperturbable face à sa machine.

Exaspéré, Ichigo poussa un soupir. Pour un peu, il s'en trouverait piqué à vif qu'il ne le remarque pas!!

Spontanément, il se décida à oser quelque chose de plus osé! Il revint en direction de l'homme aux cheveux bleus et s'appuyant sur ses épaules, lui laissa un baiser sur la joue.

_Appelle-moi si tu as besoin de moi, lui souffla-t-il.

_Mmm…

Ce fut tout ce qu'il eut le droit d'entendre. Les beaux yeux turquoises ne se levèrent même pas de l'écran!

Le roux sentit ses nerfs lâcher. Il venait de lui laisser un baiser sur la joue -qui d'ailleurs l'avait moins répugné que ce qu'il pensait au premier abord- et il récoltait un simple « mmm »?

Ha, il n'allait pas s'en sortir comme ça!

Blessé dans sa virilité de jeune homme bourré de testostérone, dans un mouvement totalement guidé par ses hormones mises à rudes épreuves par le stress, le jeune roux se pencha de nouveau vers son voisin.

Il ne se contenta pas d'un second baiser sur la joue, tout à fait innocent… Il coinça le menton de l'écrivain dans sa main et lui fit violemment tourner son visage vers le sien.

Etonné, Grimmjow en perdit son sourire et sa concentration. Ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement :

_Qu'est-ce que…? Tenta-t-il de demander.

Mais Kurosaki était déjà décidé. Il écrasa sa bouche contre celle de Jaggerjack avec une telle violence que leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent presque.

Il n'avait aucune idée de la raison qui le poussait à agir comme cela. Il était en colère oui, parce que ce type venait le draguer comme un fou, le pelotait aussi, et ensuite le laissait en plan pour son ordinateur!!

Mais qu'est-ce qui clochait chez ce type?

Ichigo sentit deux mains se poser sur son torse alors qu'il enserrait toujours le visage de son vis-à-vis dans sa main. Ses lèvres toujours contre celles de cet homme, il devait se rendre à l'évidence : ce n'était pas cet homme qui avait un problème, mais bel et bien lui!

« Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez moi? » se demanda-t-il en constatant qu'une langue chaude caressait ses lèvres désormais.

Reprenant ses esprits, et ses facultés de mouvement, Ichigo fit marche arrière et recula rapidement, se décollant de Grimmjow violemment.

Jaggerjack, resta tout aussi bête que lui. Ils s'observèrent un long moment, en silence et le jeune homme remarqua l'expression d'incompréhension sur le visage du plus âgé.

Oh bon sang… Voilà qu'il avait réussi sa mission : se faire passer pour un amoureux transit!!

Mais à présent, il ne voulait plus le laisser croire une telle chose. Il voulait juste s'en aller.

_Désolé! Lança-t-il avant de s'échapper de l'appartement et de quitter l'immeuble à brides abattues.

Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui? Pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé? Pourquoi cette rage l'avait-elle conduit à faire ça? Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Et pourquoi?

_Nom d'un chien! Pesta-t-il en donnant un coup de pied dans un caillou.

Ichigo se passa une main dans les cheveux.

Était-il en train de perdre la raison? Était-il possible qu'il soit réellement amoureux de…

_NON! S'écria-t-il en stoppant sa marche au milieu de la rue.

C'était décidé, il n'était certainement pas amoureux de Grimmjow Jaggerjack! Il s'était seulement laissé prendre dans son rôle d'amoureux transit. C'était sûrement comme cela que ça se passait lorsqu'on était comédien.

« Voilà, c'est ça, je suis comédien!! Je joue la comédie à cet enfoiré de Grimmjow! »

Tout du moins, il tentait de s'en convaincre…

Reprenant sa marche et ses plans, Ichigo arriva devant la boutique du tatouer pour lequel travaillait l'amant de Grimmjow.

Il ignorait à présent si c'était une bonne idée mais au diable ses inquiétudes!

Il aimait beaucoup jouer la comédie! Même si le réveil était quelque peu brutal ensuite…

Il pénétra dans la petit boutique vide.

Devant lui, un comptoir au-dessus duquel s'étalait diverses photos de tatouages, des modèles de piercings, et autres.

Un tatouage attira plus particulièrement son regard. C'était celui d'une panthère aux yeux bleus, qu'une jeune fille s'était fait tatouer sur les reins. Il étira un sourire trouvant le résultat à son goût…

_Je peux t'aider?

Il sursauta et tourna son regard vers le comptoir. Derrière celui-ci Shuuhei venait d'apparaître. Le brun fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant celui qui travaillait chez son amant :

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Lui demanda-t-il.

_Oh euh… salut, lança l'orangé de manière désinvolte et innocente, je me demandais combien vous prenez ici pour euh… pour un tatouage comme celui-ci là… la panthère.

Du bout du doigt, il désigna le tatouage qu'il observait quelque secondes plus tôt, mais Shuuhei n'en avait rien à faire. Il le fusilla du regard :

_C'est lui qui t'envoie?

_Qu… quoi? Demanda le rouquin, stupéfait.

_C'est lui qui t'envoie? Répéta l'autre avec un air menaçant. Il te demande de te faire faire un tatouage et t'as dit « oui » c'est ça? J'te conseille de pas le faire. Ce type baise bien mais il a rien dans la tête!

Le cœur du rouquin s'arrêta sous le ton méprisant du brun. Pourquoi croyait-il qu'il venait sur les ordres de Grimmjow? Pourquoi lui avait-il raconté tout ça?

_Je ne comprends pas, reprit le rouquin.

_Alors, j'vais t'expliquer plus clairement…

Shuuhei fit le tour du comptoir et vint se planter face à Kurosaki. Puis, sans prévenir, il l'attrapa par le col de son tee-shirt et l'attira près de lui, un regard assassin planté sur son visage :

_Si j'apprends ou si j'vois que tu t'l'aies tapé, j'te jure que t'es mort!

_Je…. Ce n'est pas… ça!

_Ah non?! Cracha l'autre. Grimmjow est à moi, t'entends? A moi!!

_Je… je me fiche de… de lui!

Shuuhei hésita un instant. Son regard exprima de la surprise tout d'abord puis de l'incompréhension.

Il relâcha le rouquin, et poussa un soupir :

_Quoi? Tu lui tournes pas autour?

_Bien sûr que non!!! S'écria l'autre, en colère.

Décidément, Ichigo adorait de plus en plus jouer la comédie… C'était si excitant!

_Alors pourquoi t'as accepté de bosser pour lui? Demanda-t-il toujours un peu suspicieux. Pour son fric?

_Nan.

_Alors pourquoi?

Ichigo soupira et posa ses mains sur ses hanches :

_C'est pas parce que je travaille pour Grimmjow que je veux l'approcher ou que je veux coucher avec lui! Expliqua-t-il. En fait… si je travaille pour lui, c'est pour une autre raison…

Le regard ambré s'accrocha au regard ébène de Shuuhei, lui laissant deviner ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

Ichigo savait que c'était un jeu dangereux. C'était de l'improvisation totale! Mais bon Dieu que c'était bon! Presque jouïssif…

_Quoi? Demanda finalement l'autre avec un rire. Me dis pas que tu bosses pour lui parce que c'est moi que t'veux, hein?

_Si…

Shuuhei ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit.

Décidément, Ichigo n'avait jamais pris une meilleure décision que celle-ci!

Décider de berner Grimmjow et son amant était le meilleur divertissement qu'il n'ait jamais expérimenté!


	11. Chapitre 10

_*se cache pour éviter les jets de pierre* Gros pardon pour l'énorme retard que j'ai pris! Vraiment désolée mais bon… je pense que vous savez ce que c'est. Le mois de septembre apporte toujours ses mauvaises surprises et j'en ai eu un lot gratos. Je ne vais pas rentrer dans les détails donc voilà enfin la suite ;)_

________________________________

___________________________________________________________

_…:::: Chapitre 10 ::::…_

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais larguer Grimmjow pour un type comme toi?

Shuuhei lui éclata de rire au visage, se moquant de lui plutôt sauvagement. Là, au beau milieu de la boutique de tatoueur/pierceur où il travaillait.

-Tu te fous de moi, hein, c'est ça? C'est franchement trop drôle! Moi, larguer un mec aussi génialissime au pieux pour un gringalet comme toi?

Ichigo sortit son meilleur regard de « chien battu » celui qu'il avait l'habitude de sortir à ses jeunes sœur pour leur soutirer diverses choses. Shuuhei perdit instantanément son sourire mais tourna bientôt les talons pour disparaître au fond de la boutique.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se faire prendre ne pitié, surtout par un inconnu, mais là il n'en avait franchement rien à faire!

-Si tu l'veux pas ton tatouage, t'as intérêt à sortir d'ici! cracha Hisagi.

Le roux resta stoïque. D'habitude dans ce genre de situation, il serait devenu violent et aurait balancé son poing dans la mâchoire de Shuuhei. Mais les temps avaient changé, Kurosaki était en train de changer. Tout du moins il travaillait sur sa personnalité pour se fondre dans le personnage qu'il avait créée.

C'était tellement jouissif de pouvoir se dissimuler sous un masque.

C'est pour cette raison, qu'il ne pouvait s'en aller maintenant.

-Très bien, finit-il par soupirer en baissant les yeux, je m'en vais. Mais ne crois pas que… que je vais lâcher l'affaire. Je ne me farcie pas ce timbré de Jaggerjack pour me prendre des vestes!

Son regard ambré se planta dans celui sombre du tatoueur. Les yeux de braise de l'amant de Grimmjow le détaillèrent avec attention et le roux était certain qu'à ce moment précis, Hisagi évaluait le pour et le contre du jeune homme.

Il semblait hésiter, réfléchir à lui…

Puis, il laissa échapper un long soupir plaintif et ses épaules s'affaissèrent; le signe de la victoire de l'orangé.

-Disons qu'en ce moment ça ne me fera pas d'mal de voir quelqu'un d'autre que ce dégénéré, murmura-t-il. Bizarrement, ce type, il est… il a toujours été comme mon oxygène, tu vois. Mais récemment j'ai compris qu'il fallait mieux que j'me sorte de ses griffes, pour mon bien.

Le rouquin l'observait avec intérêt. Parfait, c'était parfait! Il n'avait même pas besoin de le convaincre, Shuuhei voulait se débarrasser du bleuté tout seul!

Tout marchait comme sur des roulettes! Et en plus de cela, il n'aurait pas de mal à le faire parler de Jaggerjack pour en savoir plus sur lui. Tout était par-fait!

-Dis-moi une chose, reprit le brun, si j'sors avec toi, t'as intérêt à m'dire si ce crétin t'fait des avances, okay?

-O… okay, marmonna le jeune homme avec un sourire crispé.

« Oh bordel! »

Il n'y croyait pas! Hisagi Shuuhei allait vraiment sortir avec lui, là comme ça?!

Il n'avait pratiquement rien eu à faire, ça avait été trop facile! Ca devait certainement cacher quelque chose.

« Restons sur nos gardes, Kurosaki » pensa-t-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

-Mais ne dis rien à Grimm, surtout pas! S'il l'apprend, j'suis mort et toi, tu deviendrais d'la pâtée pour chats!

-Je me doute bien, oui, répondit-il, gêné. Mais… merci, je suis content de… de sortir avec toi.

« C'est ça, oui, peux toujours rêver!!! » Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il disait ça à... à un homme!

Shuuhei étira enfin un sourire sincère, qui fit penser à l'orangé qu'il était peut-être sérieux en fin de compte, ce brun….

Tout à coup, il eut une hésitation. Qu'était-il en train de faire? Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait, putain de bordel de merde?

Il avait dans l'esprit de faire mordre la poussière à Grimmjow, c'était une chose, certes, mais son idée l'emmenait beaucoup plus loin… Et maintenant, il se retrouvait affublé d'un petit-ami qu'il n'avait pas idée d'inclure dans son plan depuis le début.

Qui était-il pour se servir d'Hisagi Shuuhei comme ça? Il n'avait pas le droit, il n'était pas un manipulateur ni ce genre de personne égoïste! S'il voulait ridiculiser Grimmjow Jaggerjack libre à lui mais il ne devait pas se servir d'une tierce personne qui ne lui avait rien demandé!

-T'en fais une de ces têtes! Remarqua alors Shuuhei en lui tapotant l'épaule. T'as vu un fantôme?

Lentement, le jeune homme releva le visage vers celui qui allait être son amant désormais et déglutit difficilement.

Oh bon sang… Il trouvait ce mec à son goût maintenant! Qu'est-ce qui clochait chez lui, hein? Il n'aimait pas les hommes, hors de question!!

-File-moi ton numéro, lança alors Shuuhei en empoignant son portable.

Mécaniquement, Kurosaki fourra une main dans son jean et en ressortit son propre portable et donna son numéro machinalement comme s'il récitait une vulgaire comptine. Il rentra le numéro de Shuuhei dans son répertoire et le tatouer lui promit de l'appeler dans la soirée.

Il devait être fou, complètement fou!

D'abord il embrassait délibérément Grimmjow, cet homme qui le répugnait, et maintenant, il donnait son numéro à un mec de son âge qui allait se présenter comme son petit-ami à partir de cette minute!

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait?

C'était comme s'il ne contrôlait plus rien… Plus rien du tout.

Le regard vague, il sortit de la boutique après que Hisagi lui ait promis de l'appeler après le travail.

C'est alors qu'il stoppa ses pas, à peine quelques mètres plus loin de la boutique du tatouer/pierceur. Il venait de réaliser une chose importante, une chose qu'il n'avait pas du tout pris en compte dans ses calculs:

Et s'il tombait dans son propre piège?

Comment allait-il s'en sortir?

- - - - - - - - - - - -

-Au fait, Grimmjow a demandé après toi, cette après-midi.

Ichigo manqua s'étrangler avec sa bouchée de riz et se rua sur son verre d'eau tout en fusillant son père du regard.

-Quoi?! S'écria-t-il après avoir dégagé sa bouche des grains de riz.

Isshin haussa les épaules et servit Karin à sa droite. Le dîner familial était devenu une sorte de cauchemar pour Ichigo, tant il craignait que Grimmjow ne se joigne à eux de nouveau.

Mais… pourquoi devait-il avoir peur de ce type? Il ne cessait de le redouter alors que son personnage ne devait pas avoir peur de lui…

Jouer un rôle était vraiment trop compliqué pour sa pauvre petite tête!

-Il n'a pas cessé de venir frapper toute l'après-midi te réclamant, reprit le paternel en hochant la tête. Il avait l'air furax! Ca ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il décide de te virer, tu sais…

Le roux leva les yeux au ciel. S'il le virait, alors tout serait pour le mieux!

« Ah! Merde, non! » pensa-t-il en sursautant légèrement. S'il le virait, plus moyen de le faire tourner en bourrique, bye-bye son plan diabolique!

-Je suis sûr qu'il ne va pas me virer, assura-t-il d'un air convaincu. Il a tellement besoin d'une bonniche chez lui qu'il me supplierait même de rester si c'est moi qui partais!

-Vraiment? Interrogea la petite Karin, un œil intrigué planté sur lui.

-Euh… oui!

Isshin avait perdu le fil de la conversation. A croire que Karin comprenait plus la situation que son propre père.

Alors qu'il aidait ses deux jeunes sœurs à essuyer la vaisselle fraichement faite, on frappa à la porte.

Le roux suspendit ses mouvements, craignant de voir débarquer Jaggerjack. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de se compliquer plus que cela sa journée! Et si le bleuté débarquait dans le salon, la boucbe en coeur en clamant : « alors Ichi, on m'embrasser sur la bouche et après on se casse? C'est vilain! »

Mais une petite voix polie s'éleva de l'entrée. Une voix qui ne pouvait appartenir à Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines et il se précipita dans l'entrée, son torchon et son bol toujours en main.

-Rukia!

La petite brune entrait dans l'appartement cordialement invitée par Isshin qui refermait la porte derrière elle.

-Je vais vous laisser, murmura-t-il en s'éclipsant dans le salon.

Un silence gêné s'installa.

Ichigo ne savait pas pourquoi, mais son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait faire ici? Il laissa ses yeux détailler les cheveux bruns toujours coiffés parfaitement... Il avait l'impression de ne pas l'avoir vue depuis des lustres!

-Tu… qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Rukia garda les yeux baissés au sol et soupira avant de répondre :

-Allons dans ta chambre, s'il te plait.

Sans attendre sa réponse, elle se dirigea d'elle-même dans le couloir qui menait aux chambres.

Complètement abasourdit, Ichigo resta quelques secondes à l'observer disparaître dans le sombre de l'espace étroit, puis retourna dans la cuisine pour y laisser torchon et bol. Enfin, il entra dans sa chambre, découvrant une Rukia à la fenêtre, observant les lumières de la nuit.

Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire. Surtout qu'il ignorait la raison de sa présence ici.

-Je t'ai vu cette après-midi, commença-t-elle sans se tourner vers lui. Je t'ai vu dans le parc avec ce garçon. Et… et tu avais l'air… heureux. N'est-ce pas?

Elle se tourna enfin vers lui et il fronça ses sourcils.

Heureux, lui? Heureux avec Shuuhei? Elle était certaine d'avoir bien vu?

Cette après-midi, après avoir quitté la boutique de tatoueur/pierceur, Ichigo avait bel et bien réaliser qu'il était sans doute en train de tomber dans son propre piège. Et il décida qu'il n'allait pas se laisser faire, que son pire ennemi n'était autre que lui-même.

Aussi, il décida de prendre le taureau par les cornes et attendit que Shuuhei ne termine son service et ne vienne le rejoindre dans le parc.

Etrangement, il avait eu la sensation de se balader avec un bon ami, rien de plus entre eux. Il avait apprécié, il ne pouvait pas le nier, les quelques heures qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Et ce ne fut qu'en entendant Rukia parler de lui comme « heureux » qu'il le comprit vraiment.

-Tu avais ce sourire large, reprit-elle sur un ton nostalgique, ce sourire que je n'avais l'habitude de voir que lorsqu'on était ensemble.

Kurosaki l'observa avec inquiétude. Est-ce qu'il se méprenait? Rukia semblait vouloir revenir en arrière avec lui…

-Je suis désolé, Rukia, lâcha-t-il en croisant les bras, je suis désolé si j'ai été un tel con avec toi. Je ne le voulais pas mais… tu sais, les gens changent. Et…

-Je sais, je crois que je comprends maintenant. C'est moi qui ait été idiote. Tu as agit comme n'importe quel autre garçon, enfin je crois…

Elle leva ses yeux vers lui et il hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

Il y a quelques temps, il aurait certainement tout donné pour entendre ces mots, pour la voir là devant lui. Mais aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il ne ressentait rien du tout face à elle.

Un peu de regret peut-être, une tendresse profonde, bien qu'elle soit initiée par de la simple amitié, mais rien de plus. Rien de plus.

Allait-il encore la blesser?

-Avant que tu ne dises quoique ce soit sur ta raison ici, reprit-il en s'asseyant sur son lit, sache que… que je t'aime beaucoup mais quand tu as rompu avec moi, j'ai commencé à changer. Je ne pense pas que tu aimerais le nouveau 'moi'.

La jeune Kuchiki étira une grimace :

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

Kurosaki ferma les yeux.

Bordel, il n'aurait jamais imaginé devoir entrer si loin dans son personnage! Mais s'il voulait que ça fonctionne, il devait jouer le rôle avec tout le monde!

Et après avoir impliqué Shuuhei dans son jeu ridicule, il y incluait aussi des personnes qui ne devaient en aucun cas y être... Rukia incluse :

-Je suis amoureux… de quelqu'un d'autre, je suis désolé.


End file.
